Picking Up the Slack (V2)
by Reloader
Summary: A reworked version of my story. Even with her powers, Max Caulfield can't keep up with everything in Arcadia Bay, Luckily, she has a friend to pick up the slack.
1. 01 - The Two Maxes

_A/N: This is a re-write of the story I started a while back. While outlining the rest of the chapters I ended up with a far more fun story than what I had planned, and since I wasn't able to work it into what I had already posted I decided to simply start over._

 _So, some changes from the game. First, no storm; it's not fully out of the question, but for now the story's taking me to other places. Second, some of the events in the game (parties, the contest, etc.) are a bit later, in order to work for the story. Third, Max's powers are a wee more limited; the way I see it, the more her powers evolve the more shit gets wrecked (rewind time = snow, stop time = eclipse, picture time travel = whales) so I'm taking that into consideration also._

 _And that's it for now. Since the beginning is mostly the same I'll be posting the first two chapters at once. Please enjoy and let me know what you think._

…...

Picking Up the Slack

Part 1: Kate Marsh

Chapter 1: The Two Maxes

Maximilian decided he'd reached the meeting place too early. To pass the time he looked at the news board, the same upcoming events and club invites, framed by the ever-present 'missing person' posters of Rachel Amber.

After a while he saw her, the slim brown-haired girl with blue eyes and freckles, wearing the usual jeans, random logo shirt, and trusty satchel. She was wearing headphones, shielding herself for the world.

"Hi, Max," he greeted the girl when she joined him.

"Hi, Max," she said back, smiling in amusement. "Do we go to class already?"

"Of course, we A-plus students should always be there early."

Max Bennett had met Max Caulfield on their first of class. The two, not knowing anyone, began hanging out, especially after discovering they were both called Max. Their arrangement, born out of need, eventually grew into a deep friendship.

"Did you look up the photos I told you about?" the girl asked him.

"I did," he thought back to the _Mark Jefferson: Black and White_ articles he'd read last night.

"Awesomesauce, right?" she asked excitedly "They make you want to get into photography!"

"Yeah..."

"You don't sound too convinced," Max narrowed her eyes and leaned closer.

Thankfully, they reached the classroom before he had to answer. They bumped fists at the door, then each headed for their seats; Max sat on the desk on the back of the room, while he sat next to the pretty, pixie-cut blonde girl in the expensive clothes.

"Hey, Maximilian," she flashed him a smile that would melt anyone.

"Hey, Victoria," he smiled politely. After knowing her for three weeks, he was sure he didn't like the girl, and was even more sure he didn't want her as an enemy. "How was your weekend?"

"Amazing, of course," she replied. "You missed Friday's party."

"Family stuff," he lied, suppressing a bitter laugh.

"Shame, it was really... entertaining," the girl said, laughing along her friends and, he noticed, glancing at Kate Marsh.

Maximilian looked at the girl, busy drawing on her notebook. He met her when he and Max were checking out the clubs and found the Bible Study one; he wasn't really into religion, but he liked her sweetness and earnestness.

But, as he studied her, he found none of that. Her clothes were wrinkled and dirty, as if she hadn't changed in days; her bun was coming undone, blonde hair spilling on her pale skin. As if sensing his gaze on her she briefly looked up, and he saw her hazel eyes were red and had bags under them.

 _What happened to her?_

"Welcome, everybody," Mr. Jefferson walked into the classroom, oozing out confidence, and Maximilian readied himself for another round of the Language of Photography.

…...

A million years later the bell finally rang.

"And please don't forget the deadline to submit a photo in the 'Everyday Heroes' contest is this Friday," Mr. Jefferson announced. "I'll fly out with the winner..."

"Are you doing anything this afternoon, Maximilian?" Victoria turned to him. "We're having a little get-together and you should join us."

 _I'd rather not, Victoria_ , he thought. "Sure." _But I can only turn down so many invitations._

"Awesome, I'll send you a text," she flashed him another winner smile before going off to flirt with Mr. Jefferson. He left his desk and hurried to where Max was.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah..." she said, her voice distant as she packed her things slowly, as if in a trance. Since the freak out she had earlier, Max had been acting really strange.

Without another word she left him, looking at everything like she was dreaming. Mr. Jefferson called her, but she didn't seem to hear him as she walked out of the classroom.

Maximilian wondered what was happening when Kate walked past him, looking to the floor. He hesitated, then followed her.

"Max Bennett, I'm not letting you run away too," the teacher called.

"Now's not a good time, sir," he apologized. "I'll come by later."

He left the classroom and quickly scanned the hallway. To his left he found Kate, already a good distance away, scurrying away and flinching when anyone pointed at her. He took off running.

"Hey, Kate," he caught up to her. "Is everything all right? I haven't seen you since Friday."

She turned to him avoiding his eyes, and froze in place. He stared at her notebook and the dark drawings she'd made; angels covered in blood and trees with gallows, accompanied by words like WASTE and SO LONELY.

"What happened?" he found his voice after a long moment.

"You really don't know?"

"About what?"

Kate looked up, finally meeting his eyes. She studied him for seemly hours, and a sad smile crossed her face. "Bless you, Max," she said just as the fire alarm went off.

The two followed everyone out of the building. Outside Kate headed for the fountain, Maximilian right next to her.

"Max, I'm sorry," she said softly. "But I'd like to be alone today."

"All right," he simply said.

He sat on the edge of the fountain and watched her go. _First Max and now Kate_ , he thought. _What's going on today?_

"Max!"

He snapped out of his thoughts and saw Max running toward him. Where she was zoned out in class, now she was frantic.

"I need to talk to you," she looked around. "Something crazy happened."


	2. 02 - Team Max

Chapter 2 – Team Max

"Holy shit."

The two were walking around campus as Max told him what had gone down at the girl's bathroom; he was mildly aware he had things to do, but far more aware that he didn't care.

"I knew Nathan had issues, but..." he shook his head. "Shit."

"I just hope the blue-haired girl is okay," Max said.

"I'm sure she is," he put a hand on her shoulder. "You're a hero, Max."

She looked away from him, and started rubbing her right arm with her left hand. Recognizing the gesture, he tried to lighten the mood. "Or should I say, an 'Everyday Hero'?"

"Shut up," she laughed and pushed him playfully. "But really, though, I'm not a hero."

"I don't think many people would act as quickly as you did," he said honestly.

"I didn't," she said firmly. She locked eyes with him, but almost immediately broke away. She bit her lower lip as an inner struggle playing on her eyes, and she let out a deep breath. "I guess.

"Hey, I need to give Warren his flash drive back," she changed the subject. "Wanna help me look for it in my dorm?"

"Yeah, maybe I'll borrow one of your books while I'm there."

They had been near the building when Max finished her story, so the trip wasn't very long.

"There's Kate," she pointed to the girl, alone on a bench. "I feel so bad for her... maybe I should go talk to her."

"I spoke to her earlier," Maximilian told her. "She said she wanted to be alone."

"Oh..." the girl said, and started walking again.

The reached the girls' dormitories, only to find Victoria sitting on the steps with Taylor and Courtney, blocking the entrance. She glanced at the two, and a nasty smile crept into her face.

"Oh look, it's Max Caulfield, the selfie ho of Blackwell," the pixie-cut blonde said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just going to my room," she replied, holding her arm again.

"Wow!" Victoria laughed. "You saw your viral slut friend and want to follow her footsteps, huh?"

"Please leave her alone," Maximilian stepped in.

"Why are you with her, by the way?" she asked, her tone going from venomous to friendly. "Is it some 'same name' fetish I don't know about? Maybe I should find a guy named Victor and try it out."

"Come on," he sighed.

"So humorless, Maximilian," she chuckled, moving out of the way. "Don't forget about the get-together, okay?"

"I won't," he said, ignoring the look Max threw him as they went inside the building.

"Victoria is such a bitch!" the girl growled, venting her anger.

"She really is," Maximilian agreed.

"Like you'd know, she's all chummy with you," Max narrowed her eyes at him. "How come you get to hang out with the Asshole Club while I'm the butt of their jokes?"

"It's how I keep them off my back," he shrugged.

"It's like you're playing both sides," she accused him as they reached room 219.

While his friend looked around her desk for the flash drive, Maximilian paced around the room he'd been to many times. He sat on the bed and picked up the girl's guitar; he looked at the 'Max Caulfield Photo Memorial Wall', as she'd called it, while completely failing to get a single note right.

"If you want to break my guitar just do it," Max chuckled. "You don't have to make her suffer."

"Well _someone_ has to play it," he countered. "Poor thing's really lonely."

"You're right, we're jamming after school," she said, then grunted in annoyance. "Oh man, Dana took it."

They left the room. Maximilian started going to Dana's room when Max stopped him.

"Maybe you should wait outside," she bit her lower lip. "Victoria is around."

"Right," he gave her a thumbs up. "I'll be on the grass like the inspired artist that I am."

…...

Maximilian felt someone nudging him. He opened his eyes and found Max sitting next to him, looking amused. _I fell asleep?_

"Was I snoring?" he yawned.

"We thought there was a mountain lion on campus," she smiled.

"Did you get the flash drive?"

"It was an adventure, but I did," a hint of mischief appeared in her eyes. Before he could ask she opened her satchel and handed him a picture.

"No way," he laughed. It was Victoria's picture wall, the photos arranged so they were throwing her the middle finger.

"Yes way," she got on her feet and helped him up. "Come on, Warren awaits."

"Aye aye."

They walked to the gate separating the dorms from the main campus, and stopped in their tracks when they reached it.

Kate was standing by herself, fidgeting nervously as David the security guard all but charged in.

"Don't think I'm blind," he lightly pushed her. "I see everything here at Blackwell!"

"What the fuck..." the Maxes whispered in unison.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?" he barked.

"No," Kate took a step back. "And l-leave me alone."

"What do we do, Max?" the girl looked at him with wide eyes.

 _There's no point in getting invested_ , he thought, then looked at Kate so helpless and Max itching to do something to help. _Dammit_. "You take a picture," he finally said. "I'll go say hi."

"Okay," she nodded firmly, taking out her camera.

"You can't fool me, I know everything about this school," David jammed his finger on Kate's chest, and she let out a small cry. "I cover the waterfront, so you better figure out what side you're..."

"Hiya, Kate," Maximilian walked up to them, standing between her and the man. "How's your day been?"

"Excuse us," David glared at him. "This is official campus business-"

"I didn't know bullying students was part of your duties, sir."

"Hey, hey, nobody's bullying anybody," he said defensively. "I'm just doing my job."

"No, you _are_ bullying her," Max stepped in, her camera purposefully visible in her satchel.

"You two are part of the problem," David looked from one Max to the other. "I will remember this."

He turned around and stalked away.

"That was great," Kate hugged the boy and girl, holding the former just a little longer, and a real smile lit up her face. "I think you scared him for once."

"We did more than that," a proud Max showed them a photo.

It was beyond perfect. The girl captured David stabbing his finger on Kate's chest, a better proof of his bullying wasn't possible.

"You are an amazing photographer," Kate said. "And you were so brave standing up to him...

"Thank you," she smiled again. "This means a lot to me."

"Anytime, Kate," Maximilian said.

"Hey, we have to give Warren his flash drive back, but after we're probably just going to waste time," Max told her. "Do you wanna come with us?"

"I'd love to, but I need to go," she said. "Thank you again."

Kate walked away, her steps a little lighter than before, and the two started grinning.

"Wowser!" Max started shaking him. "That was amazing!"

"Yeah," he said, feeling good about it despite his best efforts.

"We're a couple of Everyday Heroes," she chuckled. "Going around helping people."

"Yeah," his laughter was less genuine.

His phone buzzed, and he didn't need to look to know who it was from. Looking at Max, he guessed she didn't, either.

"I'll go save Warren's afternoon," she told him. "You go try to save Victoria's soul, if she even has one."

"Right," he said. "Team Max to the rescue."


	3. 03 - The Vortex Club

_A/N: I was supposed to post this chapter together with the other two, because if you read the first version it's almost the same up to this point. That said, you'll see things finally start picking up and diverging from the game story._

 _As the great Anakin said, this is where the fun begins._

Chapter 3 – The Vortex Club

"So, what's Caulfield like in bed?"

Maximilian rolled his eyes. The get-together was in Taylor's room, and consisted of her, Victoria, Courtney, Logan, and himself watching movies while drinking and getting high.

"We are _not_ doing anything," he sighed for at least the tenth time. "We're just friends."

"But she took you to her room," Courtney smirked.

"We were getting a flash drive," he told her. "You saw me leave the building like a minute later."

"Maybe you're a quick shot," Logan passed him a joint, making Victoria snort.

"I give up," Maximilian shook his head and passed it to Victoria, sitting to his left.

"You're not gonna try it?" the pixie-cut blonde asked, taking a deep puff.

"Beer's good enough for me," he shook his bottle.

"Your loss," she exhaled happily.

"Joking aside, girl Max is kinda hot," Logan told him. "I bet she's one of the kinky ones."

"The shy ones always are," Taylor said. "Just ask the viral slut."

"Who's the 'viral slut' you guys keep talking about?" Maximilian asked after the laughter died.

"Wait, you seriously don't know?" Victoria blinked in surprise, just before the door slammed open and Nathan walked inside.

"That fucking bitch Max!" he screamed.

"What did I do?"

"Not you, the _other_ Max!"

"Whoa, calm down," Victoria took the joint and walked to the fuming boy. "What happened?"

"She... she... give me that!" he grabbed it and took long puff. "Fuck."

"Come on," Victoria motioned to the couch. "I know how to cheer you up."

"How?"

"Maximilian doesn't know who the viral slut is."

"Wait, for real, Max?" Nathan started laughing.

"I don't," he said neutrally.

"Put it on the TV!" the boy said excitedly, his worries miraculously gone. _Maybe I should have tried that_ , Maximilian thought.

"Please do," he said. "If I watch another minute of _Final Fantasy: Spirits Within_ I'm going to shoot myself."

Though Maximilian only said that to annoy Victoria (and was rewarded with her not-quite-glare), he had some morbid curiosity about this 'viral slut'. Curiosity that turned to stunned disbelief when Taylor put the video and Kate Marsh appeared on the screen.

She was at a Vortex Club party ( _the 'entertaining' party Victoria mentioned_ , it hit him). She was wearing the same clothes she had during class, her shirt unbuttoned so her bra was visible, and walked unsteadily. She grabbed boys at random, kissing them hungrily while the people around laughed.

Maximilian closed his eyes.

…...

"Take care, Maximilian," Victoria said at the entrance to the girls' dorm.

"Yeah."

"Listen, I have some 'medicine' in my room," she whispered. "Whatever has you looking so worried, it'll burn it away."

"I'm worried you're gonna choose another _Final Fantasy_ movie," he lied.

"Asshole," she laughed. "There's only two, and the other is even better."

He waved at her and walked away. He sat on one of the benches and ran his fingers through his hair. That couldn't be Kate. He pictured the sweet, kind-hearted girl he knew, and the contrast to the girl on the video was jarring.

 _You really don't know? Bless you, Max._

He pulled out his phone and selected her number. _No wonder she's a mess. I need to make sure she's okay, I need to help her, I need to..._

 _ **Agatha**_ , another voice in his head spoke.

Maximilian let out a deep breath, and dialed Max instead. When she didn't answer he sent her a text instead.

 **Max are you ok? Heard something happened with you and Nathan**

He stared off at nothing, a hundred memories playing on his mind, until his phone buzzed with the reply.

 **Everything is fine. Reconnecting with an old friend. Tell you tomorrow.**

Maximilian smiled in relief. At least she was fine. Whatever Nathan had done wasn't as stupid as pulling a gun on someone. He got on his feet and started going to his own room when the phone buzzed.

"Kate?" he looked at the sender, and raised an eyebrow when he read the message.

 **I thought you were my friend. please don't talk tome anymore**


	4. 04 - Chloe Price

_A/N: My god, I really underestimated how much stuff happens in this game, especially on the second day. I think I got it flowing nicely, though, so it shouldn't be a problem._

 _Also, this is the part where the characters start taking a life of their own, especially the OC I made. If you want to see more of that, or not, let me know and I'll change things accordingly._

Chapter 4 - Chloe

Maximilian opened his eyes and groaned. His message jingle was going off over and over. He tried to ignore it and, as if to spite him, _Alright_ began blasting loudly.

"Fine, dammit," he said to himself, answering the call. "Hello?"

" _Max what the hell happened yesterday?_ " it was Max.

"Wait, what?"

" _Between you and Kate,_ " the girl elaborated. " _I spoke to her this morning and...and... look, I'm waiting for the bus. Meet me here right now._ "

"For real?"

" _Yes_ ," her firm tone left only one answer.

"I'm on my way."

He sat on the bed and stared at his bare room while he fully woke up. When he did, he changed clothes and grabbed a granola bar and left.

A short walk found him at the bus stop, the girl watching him approach.

"I'm here," he told her. "What happened?"

"You tell me."

"I don't what's happening," he pulled out his phone. "I haven't talked to her since the thing with David, but yesterday she sent me this."

Max read the message and furrowed her brow. "I saw her in the showers this morning. She was a wreck, boy Max; she said I was the only friend she had left and that you'd betray her."

"Why would she think that?" he bit the last of his bar.

"That's what I wanted to get out of you," the girl shrugged. "I guess we're both clueless."

"Then let's talk about something we _do_ know," he said as the bus arrived. "What happened with you and Nathan yesterday?"

…...

"You need to lay low for a while," Maximilian told her as they left the bus. "I'll try to calm things down, but you need to stop going after him."

"I won't stop," she said, uncharacteristically firm. "Not after what he did."

"You mean the gun thing?" he asked. "That's exactly why you need to-"

"Not that," Max shook her head and pointed to the diner they were approaching, the Two Whales. "I'll tell you in there."

The two walked inside. While Maximilian looked at the menu and checked his wallet, the girl looked around the place. "There," she took his arm and pulled him to a booth on the far end.

There was a girl sitting there. She was tall and slim, wearing black punk clothes and a black beanie over her bright blue hair.

"You're late, Mad Max," she beamed, but the gesture quickly faded when she noticed him. "Who's this?"

"Chloe, this is my friend Max," the girl grinned.

"What."

"Max, this is Chloe, the old friend I told you about."

"Hiya," he said.

"So your name is Max too?" the girl, Chloe, asked, disbelieving.

"Maximilian," he smiled and nodded.

"I guess that explains those comments yesterday," she recovered "So, Max, what's Other Max doing here?"

"Max is my be... he's my friend," she sat next to Chloe on the booth. "He's also friends with the Vortex Club, and we need his help."

"So you're playing both sides?" Chloe asked.

"No," he sat across them. "Help with what, by the way?"

Max looked at her friend in the eyes and spoke quietly. "I need to tell him, Chloe."

The blue-haired girl looked at him. An understandable look of mistrust crossed her face, but after a moment she nodded.

"A while back Nathan drugged Chloe and tried to take advantage of her," Max told him, in the same low voice. "We think he drugged Kate at the party too."

"And that he might be involved in Rachel Amber's disappearance," her friend added.

Maximilian's mind went blank. Nathan was hard to deal with, with his mood swings and family issues, but to go as far as drugging and kidnapping? And was anyone else involved? Victoria? The whole Vortex Club?

"Do you have proof?"

"Not yet," Max admitted. "But we can get it."

"How?"

Max hesitated. She bit her lower lip and focused all her attention on her open hands. "We, um, we use my powers."

"Powers?" he raised an eyebrow. He glanced at Chloe, who gave him an apologetic shrug.

"Remember when I told you how I saved the girl in the bathroom yesterday?" she asked, and waited for his nod. "I didn't the first time. I watched Chloe get shot and killed but... but somehow I went back in time, and then I saved her."

"What."

"I don't fully believe it, either," Chloe commented. "Prove it, do something that blows our minds."

"Like what?" the girl asked.

"How many fingers am I holding?" Maximilian asked, hands already behind his back.

"Seven," Max replied quickly, suddenly looking like a gamer repeating a level yet again. "Now three, now ten, nine, four using your thumbs and pinkies."

He gasped, his eyes growing wider. He looked at Chloe, and saw she had the same expression.

"Write something on a napkin," Max looked at her two friends. "Don't let me see it, and let me when you're done."

He quickly scribbled something and folded the napkin, hiding it under the table. He watched Chloe do the same and the two looked at Max.

"Now what?" they asked in unison.

"Now I read what you wrote," she smiled, pulling two napkins from her hoodie. She opened the first. "The chorus to _Heat of the Moment_ , wasn't that in an episode of _Supernatural_...ahh."

"What the fuck, Max," he blurted out, his face losing color as he showed them the exact same napkin on his hand.

"D-D-Do you have m-mine too?" Chloe asked, as shocked as the boy.

"Yes ma'am," she showed them the second napkin, with a drawing of the band Firewalk's banner that matched the one in Chloe's hand

Joyce, Chloe's mother and Two Whales waitress, brought them their food, and the three ate in silence. When they finished they stared at one another.

"That's... fucking unreal," the punk girl was the first to speak.

"Yeah," Maximilian nodded. "What else can you do?"

"Right now that's all," the girl said shyly. "I haven't had a chance to do a lot."

"Then let's go to one of my secret lairs and fully test your powers!" Chloe got on her feet excitedly, then glanced at the boy. "One-Max limit, sorry."

"It's cool," he shrugged as a phone started buzzing.

"It's mine," Max announced.

"Don't even answer," Chloe told her. "We have places to go and people to do..."

"It's Kate Marsh..." she said, and Maximilian leaned a closer.

"Big whoop," the punk girl scoffed. "You don't call me once in five years and and now you're all over some beeatch you see everyday at school?

"I see how you roll. So go ahead, chat up Kate Marsh... What?"

Maximilian was staring at her.

"A 'beeatch' who was drugged like you, and you don't care?" he raised an eyebrow. "You're kind of an asshole."

"Hey you shut your fucking mouth, dude," she glared and walked up to him.

"Hey, Kate, what's up?" Max slapped her friend in the arm and motioned for her to be quiet "Yes, he's with me. Okay, I won't say a word."

"I'll be outside," Maximilian started for the door.

"Yeah, walk away you pussy," Chloe called after him.

Outside he paced around the parking lot. _How can Max hang out with that asshole?_ he thought, then started chuckling. _I guess that's what she thinks when I'm talking with the Vortex Club._

He stopped, then walked to the RV parked there and reclined against it, letting out a deep breath. "I guess I'm also an asshole, for not really taking Kate's message seriously," he talked to himself. "But if I do, I'll start getting invested in her and..."

 _Agatha_.

"I know!" he slammed his fist against the vehicle. "I know..."

"What the fuck is going on?!" he heard running and a man appeared from the other side of the RV. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Sorry, man," he took a step back. "I didn't know there was anyone here."

"Yes, I am," the man said. "The fuck you hit my house for?"

"Women," he simply said.

The man's anger disappeared, and he started chuckling. "Having women troubles too, huh?" he said. "I know where you're coming from.

"What did she do?"

"You ever been really invested in someone, only for them to stab you in the back?" Maximilian asked him. For some reason, he felt comfortable talking with the untrustworthy-looking man.

"Shit, kid, it's like you're living my life," his voice softened a little. "I had a girl, a few months ago. I loved her, and I thought she loved me too, but she was just using me. Then when I tried to confront her she vanished."

"Sorry to hear that, uh..."

"Frank," the man said. "Frank Bowers."

"Max Bennett," he said as Max and Chloe walked out of the diner. His friend saw him and gave him a small wave. "Looks like I have to go."

"That the girl giving you trouble?" Frank asked, looking at Chloe.

"She's not."

"Good," he told her. "Stay away from her, she's a pain in the ass."

"I'll keep that in mind," Maximilian chuckled. "See you around, Frank."

He left the man in the RV and joined the girl on the sidewalk.

"Listen, sorry about Chloe," she held her arm. "She was my best friend before I moved and I didn't really call her in five years and I didn't try to reconnect with her when I came back and..."

"It's not your fault," he told her.

"Hey, um, I'm going to hang out with her for a while," Max said. "I'll call you as soon as I'm back so we can go see Kate, okay?"

"All right."

"All right," she looked at her friend, already inside an old, beat up truck. "Do you want a ride to Blackwell?"

He looked at Chloe, almost feeling her anger, then at the cloudy sky. "I think I'll walk."


	5. 05 - Rooftop

_A/N: It's finally here, one of the chapters I had the most fun writing so far. It was also one of the most challenging. I actually wrote like 3 versions before I was happy with it, especially the last third._

 _This is also where the story starts diverting a little from the games, so please enjoy!_

Chapter 5 – Rooftop

"Maximilian?"

The boy slowly came back to reality. After listening to Mr. Jefferson drone on and on about some type of photography or another he'd started drifting off while looking at the rain outside.

"Are you okay?" she chuckled. "You're in another world."

"I was enthralled by the lecture," he smiled, making her shake her head in amusement.

"I'm sure you're discussing something important," Mr. Jefferson said, making the class chuckle. "Do you want me to stop while you finish?"

"I'm sorry, sir," Victoria said sweetly. She glanced at Max again before focusing on the class.

"Thank you," the teacher said. "Now, as I was saying..."

Maximilian went back to looking at the rain. Eventually his gaze turned to Max's empty desk, and then to Kate's. _She's going through a lot_ , he thought to himself. _Did her been angry at me add to that? But why is she angry? I talk to her, yes, but not enough so we're invested in each..._

His thoughts were interrupted by his phone buzzing.

 **I'm outside the girls dorm** , girl Max's message read. A second later she sent another. **Bring an umbrella.**

He quickly grabbed his things and headed for the door.

"Are we going somewhere, Mr. Bennett?"

"Something came up, sorry," he walked out.

…...

He found Max waiting next to the entrance, as soaked wet as he was.

"Hi, Max," he said.

"Hi, Max," she grinned weakly. "I told you to get an umbrella."

"I don't own one," he shrugged. "How was your training with punk Yoda?"

"Exhausting and eventful, it was," she exhaled. "Seriously, after we talk to Kate I'm taking a long nap."

"Then let's get going."

The two made their way to the girl's room, their feet making loud wet smacks on the tile floor. They stopped by the door and sighed; on the board next to it was the message **Will Bang 4 Jesus** , and a half-hearted attempt to erase it. Maximilian wiped it off, and replaced it with a cartoon bee saying **Bee Happee**.

"Kate?" Max knocked on the door. "It's Max. Can we talk?"

There was no answer. The girl knocked a little harder and the door slowly pushed open. They peeked inside, finding the room empty.

"Where is she?" Maximilian asked.

"I-I don't know..." a note of worry crept into her voice.

 _Blam!_

The two jumped at the loud noise.

"What was that?" she asked.

 _Blam!_

"It sounds like someone left a door open," Maximilian commented.

"An opened door? The sound's coming from..." the girl gasped, turning deadly pale. "No!"

Max took off running, the boy right behind her. They reached the source of the noise and his voice caught in his throat. It was the opened door to the roof access.

Their mad dash upstairs seemed to take an impossibly long time. They finally crashed against the door at the top, all but falling outside.

"Kate!" Max screamed.

The girl was near the edge of the roof. She looked small, fragile, a tiny branch in the middle of a storm. Her hair was coming undone, the bags under her eyes were deeper, and when she looked at them her hazel eyes looked beyond sad.

"Max..." the boy looked at her. She raised her right hand, but a moment later she held her head in pain and blood started coming out of her nose.

"I'm too tired from earlier..." she clenched her hands into fists. "Damn it!"

"What are you doing here, Max?"

"Please don't jump, Kate," the girl implored, her voice loaded with fear.

"I could have jumped anytime in the last ten minutes," Kate looked to the sky again and took a step back. Toward the edge. "But I haven't made up my mind yet."

"Then let me help you," Max offered. "There are many things here for you."

"Are there?" she asked, finally looking at Maximilian. "Can you be sure they won't betray me?"

"Kate..." he spoke slowly, afraid to say the wrong thing. "I'd never do anything to hurt you."

Instead of replying, the girl took her phone out and tossed it to him. And took another step back.

There were two messages from Victoria: the first was a picture of him with the girl in Taylor's room, and below it was a text that read **Maximilian watched your video. You got yourself a new fan!**

 _When did she take that?_

"I can't figure you out, Maximilian," Kate's voice started breaking. "First you stand up to David for me and I think you're my knight in shining armor, then you're just like the rest, having fun with my suffering.

"It's like you're a different person every time I see you."

"Kate, it's not like that," Max shook her head. "He's your friend, I can vouch for him."

"I hang out with them to keep them off my back," he said weakly, hearing for the first time just how stupid his usual response was. _It's like you're playing both sides_ , Max had said the day before, and even Chloe had said it. By trying not to care about anyone, he suddenly realized, he was hurting the people who cared about him. "And because I'm a coward."

Kate cocked her head to the side in curiosity.

"I'm not like Max and Juliet, I don't have the guts to stand up to bad people," he told her. "And I'm not strong enough to care about things and fight for them through all the hardships, like you."

"I... I'm not strong..." Kate shook her head, but remained in place.

"Of course you are," he said with confidence. "The Bible Club, your abstinence posters, it takes a lot of courage to do all that around those philistines."

"That's not the right word," a flicker of a smile crossed her face, and she took a step forward. "You talk about me like I'm some kind of inspiration."

"You do inspire others, Kate," Max smiled. "There are lots of people here who don't want to drink, or sleep around, but feel pressured to. I'm sure seeing you inspires them to keep resisting."

"Those are very kind words," the sadness returned. "But after that video I'm sure they think I'm a hypocrite."

"We know you were drugged," Maximilian told her. "We'll get proof and show everyone, just like we got proof David was bullying you. It worked, right?"

"I haven't seen him at all since yesterday," she took another step toward them. "But what if you can't find it?"

"Who cares what any of them think?" Max cried, motioning to the school. "The only ones who matter are the people who love you. Your sisters, your dad..."

"I also have you," Kate told Max, and looked at Maximilian in the eyes. "Do I have you too?"

"Of course."

Kate Marsh looked to the heavens one more time. The rain hadn't slowed in the slightest, but it somehow felt much weaker than before.

"I can't feel my toes," she told them. "We should go back inside."


	6. Calm

Chapter 6 - Calm

"It's so warm," Kate took a sip of tea and exhaled.

Both Maxes nodded, not daring say a word. The girl was off the rooftop, but the messy room and the covered windows and mirrors said she was still far from okay.

Max pulled at her shirt, a bit too small for her. The girls had taken a shower and Kate had lent her some clothes, while Warren had discreetly brought Maximilian some as well.

"I don't remember much about the party," Kate suddenly said. "But I do know I took one sip of wine, and later started feeling dizzy.

"Then Nathan Prescott said he would take me to the hospital."

"Shit," Max said.

"What is it?" the girl paused.

"My friend Chloe was also drugged, and it was Nathan," she explained. "Sorry, keep going."

"After that everything is blurry," Kate nodded. "Driving for a long time... waking up in a room... I thought it was a hospital at first because it was white and bright..."

She drank more tea and closed her eyes, and for a long time didn't speak. Maximilian exchanged a worried glance with Max.

"There was a man," Kate finally said. "I thought he was a doctor. He... he said something to me, I don't remember what, then I heard Nathan and felt a sharp sting in my neck.

"Next thing I remember is waking up outside my dorm," her eyes welled up. "I didn't have any marks or bruises, but I felt gross."

"Thank you for telling us, Kate," Max took the girl's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "You've been through a lot, I know it was hard to share this."

"A little," she moved her free hand toward Maximilian, who took it in his. "But I believe it might help you find the truth, for me and your friend."

"Absolutely," Maximilian nodded, ignoring the note of doubt in her voice. He got on his feet slowly, trying to hide his exhaustion. "I should probably get going, before classes end."

"I'll walk you out," Max said, looking at Kate. "I'll be right back."

"Don't worry about me," she told them. "I won't do anything crazy again."

"We know," Max gave her a smile before walking out.

The two headed for the entrance in silence, caught up in their own thoughts and putting one leg in front of the other. When they reached the doors they faced each other.

"I'll stay with her tonight," Max started trembling.

"Text me if you need anything," he said, his own body shaking.

The two looked at each other, then kissed and held each other tightly, finally releasing all the fear and tension they'd been through since they walked into the building.

"Maximilian?"

The two let go, but held hands to support each other as they faced Victoria a few feet away. Surprisingly, she was by herself.

"You two are..."

"No," he shook his head. "It's been a stressful day."

"I... I can imagine," Victoria said hesitatingly. "Maximilian, I saw..."

"Don't say a word," he cut her off, taking a deep breath. _This is where I start_.

"What?"

"If the time we were friends ever meant anything to you," he said softly but firmly. "Please stop messing with Kate Marsh."

" _Were_ friends?"

"Whenever we hang out you keep insulting Max and Kate, and I let you," he looked her in the eyes. "I'm done playing both sides, Victoria. From now on I'm on theirs."

He let go of Max's hand and glanced at her. She flashed him a proud smile. He smiled back and left the building without a word.

…...

Maximilian walked into the showers with a yawn. All he wanted to do was sleep, but he needed to take a bath before he got sick.

"Hey, boy Max."

"Hiya, Warren," he greeted the boy, getting ready to jump in. "You can just call me Max."

"I don't want to confuse myself."

"Fair enough," he shrugged. "Sometimes I forget which Max I am."

"Shut up," Warren laughed.

"By the way, I heard you saved Max yesterday."

"It wasn't anything big, just got in a fight with Nathan Prescott," he puffed his chest and pointed to his black eye.

 _And I left her alone to meet with the Vortex Club..._ "You're a hero, Warren. Thank you."

For a moment Warren looked at him oddly. "You okay, boy Max? You're acting weird."

"Weird how?"

"I don't know," he bit his thumb in thought. "More... committed, I guess?"

"Who knows," Maximilian turned on the shower. "Come on, I'm not the Max you want to shower with, but I'm the only one you're gonna get."

"I hate you so much," Warren laughed again.

Maximilian joined him, happy for the levity after the rooftop.

…...

Maximilian reached the building's entrance and found Max already there.

"Hi, Max," he waved.

"Hi, Max," she walked up to him and hugged him. _Since when is she so huggy?_

"How's Kate?"

"She's doing better," the girl told him as they went inside. "She said she was ready to talk to someone and left the dorm."

"That's good," he smiled. A part of him told him not to get too caught up in the drama, and he ignored it. "Did you eat?"

"Of course not, I've been too stressed wondering what he needs us for," Max said. Earlier that morning the two had received identical messages from Mr. Jefferson, asking them to talk to him as soon as possible.

With a mixture of excitement and fear, the two went to his office. When they reached it they saw Kate right outside, talking with the teacher.

"No, I think you're wrong, sir," she shook her head. "That can't be the reason... can it?"

"I know it's a lot to digest right now, Kate," he put a hand on her shoulder and gave her an understanding smile. "Take the day off and think about it, okay? I won't mark you absent and I'll get someone to pass you today's notes."

"Okay..." she said slowly. "Thank you, Mr. Jefferson."

The girl walked away, deep in thought. He saw them and gave them an absentminded wave before leaving. The two watched her disappear through the doors, until a cough got their attention.

"Good morning, Maxes," Mr. Jefferson said.

"Is Kate okay?" Max asked.

"She's fine, we had a long talk and she needs time to think," he told them. "Now, to why I called you two."

"Sorry I haven't turned anything for the Everyday Heroes contest sir it's been a long week and a lot of stuff has happened and..." the girl started throwing excuses left and right.

"I don't wanna go back to San Fran and see the snobs there," Maximilian blurted out.

"All right, stop," the man laughed. "Please come to my office. Quietly."

The two walked in, admiring the award-winning photographs on the wall, along with the framed magazine covers and the awards on the table. Mr. Jefferson closed the door and motioned for them to take a seat.

"I called you here because I wanted to talk to you about Kate," he told them.

"Huh?"

"As I'm sure you're aware, thanks to several students here," he frowned. "There is a video involving her going around."

"We know..."

"She was very distressed by it," he leaned forward. "And there is a rumor that she was up in the girls' dorm's roof yesterday."

 _Shit, somebody saw that? What's gonna happen now?_ Maximilian looked at the girl, and saw the same questions in her eyes.

"That said, there is zero evidence to prove that," he gave them a smile. "And these unfounded rumors also say two students helped her down.

"I wanted to thank you both for saving her life."

The two tried to hide their shock, and failed miserably.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out it was you two," Mr. Jefferson chuckled softly. "If it's okay with you, I'd like to know what happened."

Maximilian hesitated, but Max immediately began talking. He watched the complete trust she had in the man, and the way he in turn listened intently and completely. _He's trustworthy_ , Maximilian decided, and began to tell his part of the story.

"... she came to your office," Max finished.

"I see," he grabbed a pen and scribbled something on a paper. "A reminder to undo your absence and walkout yesterday."

"Thank you, sir," they said in unison.

"No, thank _you_ , for telling me your story," he smiled again. "You taught me another way to help my students when they need me.

"If I was allowed to enter," he looked at them with pride. "I would take your picture for the Everyday Heroes contest."

"Oh, uh, y-you're welcome," Max turned red at being praised by the man she admired.

"I think I took enough of your time," Mr. Jefferson rose from his chair and opened the door for them. "I'll see you two in class."

The two left the building, Maximilian trying not to laugh at his friend. She looked like she was high, almost skipping about.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"Breakfast?"


	7. Missing

7 – Missing

"And this is all we have so far," Max said happily.

Maximilian and Chloe leaned closer to look at the girl's notebook. The pages contained all the information they'd gotten from Kate and Chloe herself, along with some unnecessary-but-helpful drawings of the main players.

"I don't have a beard," Maximilian commented.

"That's Mr. Jefferson."

"Why is he there?"

"Artistic liberty."

Maximilian rolled his eyes and looked at the blue-haired girl. "So, Nathan is obviously the constant here, but there's that man Kate mentioned."

"There wasn't any man when Prescott drugged me," Chloe said slowly. Suddenly her eyebrows rose. "What about Rachel?"

"What about her?" Max asked.

"Nathan had a thing for her," she bit her lip. "Do you think...?"

"There's only one way to find out," Max said, looking at Maximilian. A moment later Chloe did the same.

"I'll try to get it out of him," he nodded. "So, uh, I guess I'm gonna need some weed?"

…...

Armed with a small box belonging to Chloe, Maximilian knocked on Nathan's door.

"It's Max," he called. He heard movement inside and the door opened. He looked at the boy, already blazed, and smiled. "I guess I didn't need to bring this."

"When did you break bad?" Nathan laughed and all but pulled him inside. The room was dark, the only light coming from the projector he had on the ceiling.

"So what are you watching?" he asked.

"My work," Nathan responded, already making a joint with Chloe's weed. "It sucks, I know, but at least it's better than girl Max's fucking selfies."

Maximilian studied the slideshow in silence. There were all kinds of pictures in his portfolio, from children on the beach to death animals, all in different styles he could have named had he actually paid attention to Mr. Jefferson's class.

"Victoria told me you don't talk to her anymore," Nathan sat on the bed. "What's up with that?"

"Things happened," he replied noncommittally.

"It's because of your bitches, isn't it?" he chuckled. "Girl Max and Kate Marsh."

Maximilian thought about how to answer, but before he could come up with anything Nathan kept talking.

"I mean yes, they're kinda hot," he said. "Especially Marsh after Friday's party, but to trade Vic for them?"

"What exactly happened on Friday?" Maximilian asked, taking the chance. "She told me you took her to the hospital or something. Did you actually...?"

"I thought about it, but..." he trailed off and was silent for a long moment, his eyes staring at nothing. "I just took her to her dorm."

 _Driving for a long time...waking up in a room..._ "Like I'd buy that," he said. "Nathan Prescott driving off with a girl and not doing anything."

"Believe me, after watching her at the party I was ready to fuck her all the way to Sunday," he laughed, then sighed. "But my mentor told me not to do dumb shit like that anymore."

"Mentor?" Maximilian perked up.

"Some fucker who's helping me be better in life, school, all that shit," Nathan said quietly, and when he looked at Maximilian there was a strange vulnerability in him. "I'm gonna be an amazing photographer, Max, you'll see, and nobody's gonna tell me what to do again."

"I believe you," he said, unable to not feel sympathetic for him. He'd met Nathan's dad one time, and the man was an even bigger dick than his own family. "Just... just focus on your photography and nothing more, all right?"

Maximilian's phone buzzed before either could say more.

 **Have you seen Kate?**

He raised an eyebrow and replied to Max.

 **I thought you were going with her.**

"Who is it?" Nathan asked from the bed, almost off the planet.

"Guy from a group project," he lied as he read the girl's next message.

 **She wasnt in the room and doesnt answer phone. I searched everwhere but I cant find her!**

"Shit," he said to himself. "Hey, Nat, I'm gonna have to take off, all right? Don't do anything dumb."

"Same to you," he said, sounding far away. "Talk to Vic, she likes you."

Maximilian nodded, and all but ran out.

…...

He collapsed on the edge of the fountain. He'd searched through half the campus and hadn't found Kate. He tried calling her one more time, but her phone was still turned off.

Minutes later Max joined him, wiping blood off her nose.

"You used your powers?" he asked.

"I asked everyone I found about her, then rewound time," she nodded. "Nobody knew anything."

"Dammit."

"If she's not here, we need to look around town," she took her phone out. "I'll call Chloe."

"You think she'll come?" he wondered. "It's getting dark."

"She's always there for me," Max's voice deflated. "Even though I wasn't for her..."

"Stop worrying about past mistakes," he put a hand on her shoulder. "You're making it right, and that's what's important."

"I guess you're right," her spirits lifted a little. "Let me call her."

Fifteen minutes later a beat-up truck parked on the disabled space, and the clearly high blue-haired girl stepped out.

"Ready to go wild, Max?" she asked excitedly, before looking at the boy. "Oh."

"We need your help, Chloe," Max walked up to her. "Kate Marsh is missing, and we need to look for her around town."

"Right," the girl exhaled. "Hop in."


	8. Search

_A/N: Sorry about the wait, everyone. I went on vacation almost last-minute, then I received a rejection letter suggesting I improve the first 10 pages and embarked on an admittedly kind of unhealthy editing spree._

 _But I'm finally finished with that, so I'm back to continued the two Maxes' adventures. Please let me know what you think of the story so far, or if you have any suggestions. The best part of stories is when they take a life of their own and go places you didn't plan._

Search

It was getting dark when the group stopped at the Two Whales.

Maximilian and Chloe sat in the same booth as last time, and watched Max go to work. Even after watching her all day, seeing her use her powers never got less unreal; the girl walked around the diner, and seemly stood in front of every person for a second before moving on, seemly without a word. But if you looked closely you could see her shifting a little, where she took a half step or moved somehow before rewinding time, like skipping a few seconds in a movie scene.

When she finished, Max joined them.

"Nobody has seen her," she sighed in frustration.

"You asked them already?" Chloe asked, awe clear in her voice. "You're hella amazing, Mad Max."

The girl gave her a tired smile. "Thanks."

"We should go out," the blue-haired girl grinned mischievously. "And use your powers to turn this town upside down."

"Definitely," Max nodded. "As soon as we find Kate-"

She suddenly collapsed, her head slamming on the table.

"Jesus! Are you all right?" the two were by her side immediately.

"Y-Yeah," she slowly came back, her nose bleeding profusely. "Let's go check the next place."

Maximilian looked down at the table, feeling Chloe's stare. Kate was the first person he'd consciously decided to be invested in since the incident in San Francisco, and he felt he was somehow going back on that choice by not looking for her.

But Max was the first person he met in Blackwell, his best friend. He thought back to their time together and realized that, unconsciously, he cared what happened to her.

"You need to rest," he finally said, looking at the girl. "We'll continue in the morning."

"We'll crash at my place," Chloe quickly offered.

"No, no, I'm fine," Max protested weakly.

"We outvote you," he told her. "Now come on."

…...

He felt someone slap him in the arm. He sat up in alarm, and found Chloe standing next to him.

"She's awake," she told him before going to Max.

He rubbed his eyes and got off the couch, his body popping everywhere. He walked to the bed, where the girl was trying to push Chloe away to leave the bed.

"Morning, Max," he told her, sitting next to her. "How do you feel?"

"A lot better," she responded, shaking off her friend's hands. "We need to keep looking for Kate, Chloe."

"After you have breakfast," the blue-haired girl told her firmly.

"We're wasting time!"

"We're gonna wasted a lot more time if you collapse on us again," Maximilian said.

"Oh," Max bit her lip while she thought it over. "I guess you're right."

"Great, then let's go to the kitchen," Chloe grabbed Max's arm, and flashed the boy a grateful smile as they left the room.

 _She's actually cute when she's not acting like an asshole_ , he thought before following them.

"Good morning, girls," Joyce – Chloe's mother and the waitress at the Two Whales – said happily. "I didn't know you stayed over again, Max."

"We came by late at night," the girl smiled. "Sorry."

"I see..." the woman looked at Maximilian and narrowed her eyes.

"He's a friend of Max and mine, mom," Chloe rolled her eyes. "We didn't have any threesomes or anything like that."

"I'm Max," he quickly offered his hand. "Nice to meet you, ma'am."

"Max?" Joyce looked at him and chuckled. "I guess my Chloe attracts Maxes."

…...

"Nothing again!" Max slammed her fists on her thighs, ignoring her nosebleed.

After a quick breakfast, where they didn't thankfully didn't see David, the three were on the road again. They'd driven around town again, and again hadn't found a lead on the girl.

"Kate..."

Maximilian said nothing, watching the sunrise from the window.

"What do you think we should do, Max?" his friend asked.

"We should go to the junkyard, shoot some bottles again," Chloe offered. "It might help you clear your head or something."

"Go back to Blackwell," he finally said. "Look around again, as Mr. Jefferson and maybe David for help."

"Step-douche? Don't count on it," the blue-haired girl snorted.

"Chloe!" Max turned to her. "Please take this seriously."

"Look, I don't know this Kate Marsh chick," the girl sighed. "And you can't expect me to care for a stranger's mess when my own life is so fucked up."

"Kate's issues are because of someone else messing with her," Maximilian simply said.

"And you're saying mine are my own fault?!" the girl snapped. "Fuck that, and fuck you."

"Please, Chloe," Max cut in the conversation, giving Maximilian a warning look. "You have to understand, Kate Marsh..."

"Yes, Kate Marsh almost killed herself," the girl scoffed. "Such sad. Okay? That doesn't mean I can waste time I could be using doing something better."

"Like finding Rachel Amber," he looked at the punk girl, ignoring Max's _please don't start fighting_ look.

"That's right," Chloe's voice was a mixture of love and anger. "She was my angel. After my dad died, and Max and everyone abandoned me, Rachel saved my life.

"Now she's missing, and instead of looking for her I'm off chasing some random beeatch."

"How can you say that?" Max said, too shy around the girl to actually be angry. "We are..."

"Your angel..." Maximilian said it slowly, trying to find the right words to hurt her. He couldn't figure out why, but there was something about her that angered him, almost on a fundamental level.

"Yeah, you got anything to say?" Chloe challenged him.

Again Max pleaded with his eyes, this time gripping his arm. Again he ignored her.

'Big whoop."

The girl slammed the brakes hard, sending the three crashing against the dashboard.

"Get the fuck out of my car!" she glared at Maximilian. "Now!"

"Wait, no, don't.." Max looked at the two in desperation. "It was just a misun-"

Maximilian opened the door and jumped out.

"Get in the car, Max," the girl said. "It was just a misunderstanding."

"It wasn't," he told her. "Chloe wants to help Rachel Amber, and we want to help Kate."

"But we're helping both!" she cried.

" _I_ know that, you need to make _her_ understand, you're her best..." he trailed off, and a soft gasp escaped him when it hit him. He looked past Max to the blue-haired girl. "You're such a selfish bitch, Price."

"Fuck you."

"Max!" his friend reproached him. "She's worried about her friend, just like we are about Kate."

"Is she?" he asked, his eyes never straying from Chloe's. "Because since I met her all I've seen is her bitching about you having a life and not been at her beck and call every single minute.

"She doesn't care about Rachel Amber, that's just her excuse to put you on a leash."

"I'm going to fucking run you over!" Chloe roared. "I-"

Max slapped her hard. Maximilian blinked in surprise, a moment before the girl slapped him as well.

"Stop it, both of you!" the girl cried, tears in her eyes. "You're both wrong! Both girls are equally important, can't you see that? We're trying to save both, but if we keep fighting we won't save either!"

The girl burst out crying. Chloe and Maximilian stared at her, then glanced at each other, the anger with each other gone for the moment.

"I'm sorry, Chloe," he said after a moment. "The last person I cared about the way you do about Rachel stabbed me in the back. I guess I got reminded of that, and I took my anger out on you."

"I'm sorry too, Boy Max," the girl told him. "I haven't seen Max in five years, and I when I finally do all this shit happens and... and I guess I feel you're taking her from me."

"Like I can compete with Chloe Price," he gave her a friendly smile. Watching her without her layers of sarcasm and asshole-ness, she was a nice girl who also needed help.

"I'm glad you finally admit it," the sarcasm was back, but it was different from before.

Maximilian nodded, squeezed Max's shoulder, and walked away from the truck.


	9. Found

_A/N: Crap, I thought I had updated this! Sorry for the delay, folks! Anyway, we're wearing up for the climax of Kate's story! Let me know what you think so far, and what you'd like to see in the future._

Found

Maximilian reached the fountain, and found Max already sitting on the edge.

"Hi, Max," he said.

"Hi, Max," she replied. "You should have come with us in the truck."

"I needed the exercise," he replied automatically, then shook his head and told the truth. "I wanted you two to have some time alone."

"Thank you," Max patted the space next to her.

He sat down, and for a while the two watched the campus come to life. There was a nervous energy about; some of it was because it was the last day for the Everyday Heroes Contest submissions, but mostly because tonight was the 'End of the World' Party.

"Chloe can be very selfish sometimes," Max finally spoke. "She thinks the world owes her something because her life went off-the-rails."

Maximilian grunted.

"And you're the opposite," she continued. "Because of whatever happened to you in San Fran, you think you don't owe anyone a thing. You don't care about anything and it kind of gets on my nerves."

He simply nodded. She was right on the money.

"And I'm so indecisive," she clenched her fists. "All I've done since I got to Blackwell is follow your lead or Chloe's. In the thing with Kate and David I didn't do anything until you told me..."

She was silent again. Maximilian hesitated, then put his arm around her.

"You saved her in the rooftop," he said quietly. "Never forget that."

"You helped too," she inched closer to him. "I guess what I'm getting to is that all three of us are total fuck-ups."

Maximilian snorted, and tried not to laugh until the girl started laughing herself. Then he joined.

"We're complete losers, but we compliment each other," she continued. "Chloe knows when to jump into action, you know when to stay back and think things over, and I'm... me, I guess."

"Don't sell yourself short," he gave her a squeeze. "You have your amazing powers. You're the method to our madness."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"The Linguini to our Remy."

"Way to ruin the mood," she chuckled. "Let's go to class. We'll ask Mr. Jefferson for help."

…...

"Welcome, would you happen to be the new students?"

"Sorry, Mr. Jefferson," the two said in unison.

"Don't worry about it," he chuckled. "Today's the last day to submit a picture for the Everyday Heroes contest, girl Max, so worry about that instead."

The Maxes went to their seats. Maximilian saw Victoria staring at him. He paused, meeting her gaze, then grabbed his chair and dragged to Max's desk.

"When do we ask him?" he looked at her friend.

She was silent for a moment, looking back at him. "After class," she told him. "We don't want anyone else to know."

"All right."

"Okay, I won't waste time since we're close to our next next exam so here we go," Mr. Jefferson said the moment the bell rang. "Last time we spoke about..."

He trailed off, and the Maxes almost jumped out of their seats when a girl walked into the classroom.

"Kate?" they said in unison.

Kate Marsh looked... fine. Great, even. She stood straight, without a worry in the world, her hair was firmly set in its bun, and her eyes were clear, with none of the sadness of the last days.

And yet...

"Good morning," she said, a smile on her face. "I'm sorry for being late."

"Only by a few seconds," Mr. Jefferson said reassuringly. "Please take your seat."

Kate walked to her desk and sat down. She noticed the Maxes staring at her in curiosity and worry, and gave them a small wave.

Throughout the class the two took turns watching her.

"All right, I'll see you guys on Monday," Mr. Jefferson said after the bell rang. "Don't forget to work on the project and, if you still want to enter the contest, you have till midnight."

Kate grabbed her things and left her seat. The two quickly started after her, but Victoria beat them to it.

"Hi, Kate," the pixie blonde cleared her throat nervously. "Listen, I... about what happened... I wanted to apologize..."

Kate hugged her, surprising everyone present. "Don't worry about it," she pulled away, but kept her hands on Victoria's shoulders. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"What?" the girl looked baffled. "Of course I did, Kate. I was a complete asshole to you."

"You are so pretty, Victoria," Kate smiled. "Never change."

Kate gave her a small wave and left the classroom. Maximilian stared after her at a complete loss, joined by Max and, a moment later, Victoria.

"What's the deal with her?" she asked. "I know I don't have a right to say anything, but it's a bit strange."

"You're not wrong," he started walking away. "See you around."

The Maxes ran out of the classroom, Mr. Jefferson not calling them for a change. They found their friend down the hall, happily humming a hymn as she walked.

"Hey, Kate," Max said carefully. "Good to see you back."

"Yes, I'm happy to be here," she nodded. "I'm really sorry for worrying you."

"So, uh, what happened?" Maximilian asked. "Everything okay?"

"I needed to think," she answered, her voice happy and distant. "A lot happened these past few days, and I came across a lot of pleasant and unpleasant truths.

"But thanks to my... well, the point is I finally found myself again, and that makes me happy."

"We're happy for you, Kate," Max gave her a smile.

"We are," Maximilian agreed.

"Thank you," Kate hugged Max, catching off-guard. Then, even more surprising, she walked up to Maximilian and kissed him. "If you two hadn't been on that rooftop, I would have never found the answers I needed."

"W-We're your f-friends," he stammered, touching his lips.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go," Kate told them, looking at the time on her phone. "I'll talk to you after I'm done."

"Done with what?" they asked.

Kate simply smiled and walked away.


	10. Step-Father

_A/N: Sorry about the long hiatus between chapters. Things got a little out of control on my end and I had to take care of that. Everything is fine now, so hopefully there won't be much wait between chapters again._

 _This was actually supposed to be the climax of the story, but there was a part with David I needed to do before that. So unless I get any other ideas, the next two parts will be the climax of what I call the "Kate Marsh Arc" of the story._

 _As always, leave a comment on what you think so far and what you'd like to see next. Now, Enjoy!_

…...

Step-Father

Maximilian's phone rang.

" _Nothing_ ," Max said without waiting for him to talk. " _I searched every dorm in the building but there's no sign of her_

" _How are things on your end?"_

"Nothing either," he looked at Chloe. "We looked through every room in the boys' dorm and around it."

" _What do we do now?_ " there was a not of desperation in the girl's voice. A desperation he was starting to share. Kate's words, and that smile, were worrying him. " _Do we ask Mr. Jefferson for help?_ "

"Yeah, and we'll see who we can get," he said. "See you in the fountain in thirty."

"What happened?" the blue-haired girl asked.

"Nothing," he sighed. "We need help. Someone who can find her if she's in campus."

"Then we're shit out of luck," Chloe shrugged. "Between Principal Wells and step-douche you guys might as well be by yourselves.

"Probably the only one who can help is that teacher girl Max has a lady boner for."

"Mr. Jefferson, yeah..." he was about to comment on the tone her voice took when she talked about the teacher when the idea hit him. "We need to talk to David."

"What."

"David, he's the one with access to the entire campus," he elaborated, ignoring his message alert. "If anyone can find Kate is him."

"Dude you know it's useless," she shook her head. "David is an ass who only cares about himself."

"I know," he admitted. "But he's also our one shot. Maybe we can use the fact he thinks of himself as the school's savior?"

"I guess," Chloe shrugged again. "Let's go find the ass."

The two took off running, and eventually found him behind a building, walking as if he were searching for clues.

"David!" Maximilian panted. "We need your help."

"What are you doing here, Chloe?" the man completely ignored him. "You were expelled from Blackwell."

"I didn't know," she replied with as much sarcasm as she could before Maximilian elbowed her in the ribs. "I mean, yes, but right now we need your security guard superpowers."

"Chloe, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave the premis-"

"Kate Marsh is missing and we think something's gonna happen to her tonight," the boy cut him off.

David stared at the two, weighting his dislike of the two against his duties. Finally he took out a notepad, and when he spoke his voice was all business. "Why do you believe that?"

"She's been very depressed since last week, then went missing for two days and when she comes back is super cheerful," Maximilian explained, ignoring his phone again.

"So? Could be she's trying to move on," David said, though he kept writing.

"Did you know she tried to kill herself?!" he said before the girl elbowed him back. He thanked her silently and took a deep breath. _If you snap he won't help us._

"There were rumors," he nodded, a note of guilt showing in his voice. "We went ahead and checked every roof access door."

"Then you see why she being happy out of nowhere is weird, right?" Chloe asked him. "Look, I know you don't like us, but we wouldn't be asking you if it wasn't serious. _I_ wouldn't be asking you."

"I know," he nodded again. "What else do you have?"

"Thank you, David," she said, no trace of sarcasm or anger in her voice. Maximilian's phone rang again, and while the blue-haired girl talked to David he decided to see who it was.

There was a multitude of messages, but each said more of less the same thing. Without noticing he covered his mouth, and looked at the other two.

"Shit, what is it?" Chloe asked him.

"It's Victoria," he showed them the message. "She says there's something happening at the End of the World Party."

"What?" she asked, before the color drained from her face. "Fuck."

"We need to go."

"You search the party, and I'll search the buildings you haven't checked yet," David told them. "Chloe, call me if you find something, all right?"

"Yes sir."


	11. The 'End of the World' Party

_A/N: Sorry, everyone. Next update won't take as long as this, no matter what happens._

The 'End of the World' Party

The party was in full by the time the four walked inside.

"So this is how the rich assholes party," Chloe grinned. "Not bad, actually."

"It does look kinda fun," Warren agreed, earning an elbow from Max.

"Then we should mingle around, then," Maximilian said. "So we can party after we find Kate."

The group split up. Chloe and Warren went to the girls' and boys' lockers respectively, Max walked around the people dancing and drinking, while Maximilian headed for the VIP section.

He stopped in front of Sarah at the tape separating them from the rest. All the girls from the Vortex Club were there except for Courtney, but Nathan was the only boy in there.

 _What's going on?_

"Hey, you!" Victoria walked up to him.

"Hey, Victoria," he tried to sound friendly.

"Wanna dance, handsome?"

"That's why I'm here," he nodded.

The two walked away from the club, chatting nonsense until they were out of sight and hearing, then they dropped the act.

"What is happening?" Maximilian asked the pixie-blonde.

"There's a projector," she pointed up. "It was put there just before the party."

"You think that's related to Kate?" he asked forcefully.

"I got a call from Logan and the others," she said, the look on her face making him mellow out. She looked shaken. "They're the ones who put it, because they have something 'amazing' planned.

"I don't know if it's related but I thought you should know... because I did value our friendship."

"Thank you," he smiled, for a moment forgetting the terrible images her words conjured in his mind. "Once we sort this out we need to watch _Advent Children_."

"I knew you loved _Final Fantasy_ ," she smirked, back to her cocky self for a second.

"Maybe."

"Talk to Nathan," she said. "He's pissed because he wasn't able to 'be there'."

"Okay."

The two went back to the VIP section. Maximilian walked up to Nathan and sat next to him.

"You couldn't go either, huh?" he laughed bitterly. "That makes me feel a little better."

"Asshole," he played along. "What's your excuse for not going?"

The boy tensed up. He opened and closed his mouth several times before finally speaking. "I had shit to do."

Maximilian studied him. _Should I push him? I need to know where-_

His phone started ringing. David. "Hello?" he moved away from anyone nearby.

"There is nothing on the boys' dorms," the head of security informed him. "I'm on my way to the party."

"Got it," he hung up, then immediately texted everyone the bit of info.

"Who was it?" Nathan called from his seat.

"Nobody important," he lied. "I'm gonna step out for a bit."

"Whatever," he shrugged. "Just don't miss the presentation. It's about to start."

"Presentation?"

As if on cue the music stopped and all the lights turned off. The entire crowd gasped, and started murmuring when the projector came to life, illuminating the wall on the side of the pool with a large **PLEASE WAIT** message.

"Boy Max!" he looked away from the screen to see his friends running toward the VIP section at full throttle. Chloe jumped over the tape separating the crowd, while Max and Warren simply knocked it over.

"What the fuck?" Nathan exclaimed a second before Chloe punched him in the nose.

"Listen, you little bitch," she grabbed him by the shirt. "Tell us where Kate Marsh is or we all take turns beating the shit out of you until you talk!"

"What the fuck?!" he repeated, his voice higher-pitched than a moment ago.

"Nathan, this is very serious," Maximilian said, trying to stay calm despite his desperation. _If he snaps now we'll never find out where she is._ "Please tell us where Kate-"

" _Good evening, everyone._ "

His blood ran cold when he heard the voice. He looked at his friends and saw the same look of horrible realization that he guessed was on his own face. Kate was on the screen, wearing the same clothes she had the night she was drugged and the next few days before her disappearance.

" _My name is Kate Marsh_ ," the girl smiled. " _Thank you for coming to the 'End of the World' Party. Let's begin._ "


	12. We Apologize for the Interruption

_A/N: I don't want to make promises, but hopefully I'll be updating the story weekly, or at least biweekly._

We Apologize for the Interruption

" _Last week a video of me came out, I'm sure you've heard of it,"_ Kate continued to speak, pausing for the laugh she knew was going to happen. _"For a while I was really sad about it, but then I realized, if I'm really like that why not embrace it?"_

Nathan suddenly punched Chloe.

The blue-haired girl stumbled backwards before falling on her back. Nathan took off running, but didn't get far before Warren tripped and threw himself on top of him. He started punching him over and over.

"S-Stop it!" the Vortex Club boy cried.

"It's not that funny anymore, right?" Warren yelled as he kept going. "It's not fun when you're the one getting hurt, right?! Motherfucker!"

"P-Please... stop..." Nathan begged weakly. "The... basement... below... they're there..."

"Warren, that's enough," Maximilian put a hand on his friend's shoulder. He shook it off. "We need to save Kate."

With a clear effort he stopped. He shook his head and. "You're right."

"Sorry, Nathan," Maximilian told the boy, who was curled into a ball and crying. "We'll talk about this later.

"Let's go, every- where's Max?" he looked around, but the girl was gone.

" _All right, then, here we go._ "

Kate smiled again and took off her jacket as three boys, covering their faces with ski masks, joined her on the screen. Her smile grew bigger, but he noticed it didn't reach her eyes. In fact...

"H-Hey, man, she's crying..."

"This isn't fun anymore..."

The group suddenly looked around. Without their noticing the laughter had died down; in its place was a nervous energy, bordering on fear.

"Somebody stop it!"

As if that person had willed it, a banging started somewhere off-screen. The boys with Kate briefly glanced at the source before going back to the girl. There was screaming, but the words were muffled beyond recognition. But the voice...

"That's Max!" Chloe exclaimed.

They ran to the basement accompanied by everyone at the party booing the video.

"...having a breakdown?"

"Maybe we took it too far..."

"I'm gonna throw up..."

Maximilian managed a small smile as they reached the stairs. _They finally feel bad about it_. He took out his phone and texted David, **gym basment.** They stumbled down the stairs, barely keeping their balance in their rush.

"Here!" Max called when they reached the floor. She was next to a door with a light under it.

The three ran at full speed and slammed against it one after the other, but nobody could make it budge.

"Fuck!" Chloe screamed.

"At the same time!" Warren ordered. "One! Two! Three!"

The three slammed against the door together, and with a loud bang it finally gave in. It fell on the floor along with them.

Kate had unbuttoned her shirt, the garment hanging loose on her shoulders. She was on her knees, reaching for one of the boys, who were only on their shorts. When they crashed into the room she looked at them, and a small spark of hope flashed in her eyes before she looked away.

"What the fuck?!" one of the boys, Logan by his voice, cried in shock a second before Maximilian tackled him to the ground. The other two started helping their friend when Chloe and Warren threw themselves against them.

"What are you...?" Kate started asking before Max embraced her.

"It's okay, Kate," she pulled away and started buttoning the girl's shirt. "Everything's okay now."

Meanwhile the fight continued. The football players were faster and stronger, but by sheer will and adrenaline Maximilian and the others kept them on the ground.

"Let go!" Logan, his mask long gone, punched him on the ribs, knocking the air out of him, and pushed him off. He tried to get up and run, but the boy grabbed the football player's leg and pulled, sending them back to the floor. "Fuck!"

"That's enough!" someone shouted, his voice commanding. Maximilian smiled in relief and rolled over, trying to catch his breath.

David had arrived.

"None of you move a muscle," he ordered the Vortex Club members before looking at the rescuers. "Everyone okay? Chloe?"

"We're fine... David," the blue-haired girl said, resting with her back against the wall. "Thanks for coming."

"Yeah, thanks big time," Warren said on the floor.

Maximilian struggled to get on his feet and staggered to where Max and Kate were standing. "Hey."

"Hi..." Kate started looking down, then met his gaze expectantly.

The second they held each others' eyes stretched for an eternity. His mind raced, looking for the right to thing to say. But what words could make her feel better? What words could wash away everything that happened? There weren't any. There was no erasing it. The only thing to do was to move forward.

He gave her a small smile. "These philistines bothering you?"

Kate blinked. "That's not the right..." she burst out laughing. She hugged him, still guffawing loudly, and joined her, putting his arms around her.

He heard a click but didn't bother with it. The only thing that mattered at the moment was that Kate was safe, and that her laughter was like a rainbow at the end of a storm.


	13. Aftermath

Aftermath

Principal Wells's office was crowded. Maximilian, Max, Warren, Chloe, and Nathan were sitting facing the desk. David, Mr. Jefferson, and a police officer were on the nearby wall.

"Now, I know today was difficult for everyone," Principal Wells looked away from the window and toward them. "But I'm so proud of the way Blackwell pulled together to help a young girl in trouble."

Maximilian smiled. A few days ago he would have laughed in his face, but seeing everyone worried about Kate during the party, and cheering her when they walked out of the basement to the waiting ambulance, made him believe it.

"You four are quite the heroes for stopping that terrible video," he looked at them proudly.

The four stayed quiet.

"They're modest," Mr. Jefferson said. "Like real heroes."

"Yeah, 'real heroes'," David said, his tone implying it was more out of habit than actual malice.

"Ms. Price, I'm especially impressed by your behavior tonight," Principal Wells continued. "From our last interaction I thought you were a hopeless case. I'll admit I was wrong."

"Uh, thanks, I guess," the blue-haired girl looked flustered.

"We might need to look into your expulsion after tonight," he added. For the second time since he'd known her, Chloe looked in complete shock.

"As principal of Blackwell Academy, I take my duties seriously," He continued. "What happened today should never happened in a hall of wisdom and knowledge."

He paused, looking at David, Mr. Jefferson, and Nathan in turn before speaking again.

"Mr. Madsen," he began with David. "Even if you helped these students save Kate Marsh, as head of security you should have been aware something this big was being planned."

The man simply nodded.

"Mr. Jefferson, I know you can't be expected to know what your students are going through," he looked at the photographer next. "But Kate has assisted you in class, and her behavior seemly changed radically, so you should have known something was amiss."

Like David, Mr. Jefferson gave a single nod.

"Mr. Prescott," Principal Wells looked at the boy, who looked self-conscious about his bruised face. "Since you're responsible for the Vortex Club parties, and since Miss Marsh did attend your last parties, you'll have to answer some more questions."

"Are you accusing me?" the boy scoffed. "I could sue you and this school so fast."

"Don't dig yourself any deeper, Nathan," Maximilian said. "You knew what they were planning and where it was. You are at least an accomplice."

"You shut your mouth, traitor," he glared at him.

"Mr. Bennett, where does this accusation come from?"

"We were looking for Kate at the party," he began, mentally editing Victoria out of the whole thing. "I went to Nathan and, before I said a word, he said I 'wasn't able to make it either'."

"Hey I never said that!"

"Then, when, um, Warren beat him up for punching Chloe," he continued. "He told us they were in the basement, and that's how we got to them."

"One more word, Max, and I'm gonna sue you for slander."

"Mr. Prescott, this is a serious accusation," Principal Wells furrowed his brow. "And your prominent presence in last week's video does not help your case.

"I have no choice to suspend you until the investigation is finished."

"Whatever," Nathan shrugged. "See you in court."

"Excuse me," Mr. Jefferson cut in. "I think all of them need a break before we grill them any further."

Principal Wells looked at him.

"They just had a big fight to save their friend from throwing her life away," he elaborated. "They need to be looked at by the nurse."

The principal looked at them again. Max had dried blood on her nose, Chloe had a split lip, Warren a black eye, and Maximilian a cut below his right eye.

"I suppose you're right," he conceded. "I know this has been a stressful day, and I wish I had the power to change it all for the better... so thank you, for coming in."

With that, the meeting was over.

"Mr. Jefferson, can I talk to you?" Max approached the teacher as they left the office.

"We'll be at the entrance, Super Max," Chloe said, walking away.

"We're not going to the nurse's office?" Warren asked, gingerly touching his black eye.

"You don't want a badass scar?" Maximilian asked him, making the blue-haired girl snort.

A minute later Max ran up to them, a big smile on her face.

"Whoa, did you hook up with that hot for teacher?" Chloe asked her with a smirk.

"Don't say that," she admonished her, though she was still smiling. "I turned in my entry to the Everyday Heroes contest."

"Huh," they all said as they walked out of the building.

"There you are!"

Outside was Juliet and a boy nobody knew holding a camera, both almost shaking with excitement

"You guys are heroes!" she almost screamed. "You should have seen it! Everyone watching the video and wishing it would stop before Kate Marsh did something horrible. Then blam! You four bursting in and tackling them away! Man! I need to show you the video!"

"Uh, thanks?" Max said. She didn't Maximilian noticed, held her arm or looked away.

"Anyway," Juliet cleared her throat and calmed herself. "Obviously you guys are going to be the top story for the next few days.

"Can we take a picture and get a few words?" he motioned to the boy, who got ready.

"Of course!" Chloe said before anyone could reply. "Everyone, strike a pose!"


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

The Price house was fuller than it had been in years.

There were four chairs in the backyard, a small table with pop corn and drinks in the middle of them. The chairs were facing the house, which had been turned into a projector screen.

"Everyone ready?" Warren asked, sitting on the chair next to the projector and laptop. To his left was Max, then Chloe, and to his right was Maximilian.

"Bring it on!" Chloe called. "Apes!"

"If we can't go to the apes, the apes shall come to us," Max chuckled.

"Boy Max?" Warren asked him.

"Ready," he smiled. It had been a long, long week. It was finally time to relax.

"Then it's movie time!" Warren hit play.

END OF PART 1


	15. Changes

_A/N: Sorry for the delay, folks. I had a bit of a writing stump, and for a while considered just giving up on this. Then something happened that reminded me of the reason anyone starts writing: for fun. And I have a lot of fun writing this. The story I came up with, and the times when the story starts writing itself, it's magic I had forgotten existed._

 _Anyway, please enjoy the start of part two, where the plot thickens._

Picking Up the Slack

Part 2: Detective Work

Chapter 1: Changes

"And that's about it for today," Mr. Jefferson says as the bell rings. "Don't forget about the homework and do keep your fingers crossed, because I'll be revealing the winner of the Everyday Heroes contest sometime this week."

"Oh yeah," Maximilian says to himself as he packs his things. With everything that had happened he'd forgotten about it.

"Did you ever turn in a picture, Maxie?" Victoria asks, standing next to him. "Not that it matters because obviously I'm gonna win."

"Right," he smiles.

"By the way, do you still need help with the new project?" the pixie-cut blonde leans closer and whispers. "I got a new movie, we can watch it after we're done."

"I do, zoning out the whole semester is coming back to kill me," he sees Max standing by the door and gestures for her to give him a moment. "But do you think we could do it tomorrow?"

"I guess," she shrugs. "I don't have anything else to do anymore."

"Thanks," he simply says. Bringing up the Vortex Club's disintegration, after several of their members tried to take advantage of a girl, doesn't seem like a good idea.

"So... you're having a date with Max Caulfield?" Victoria asks, and he smiles at how hard she tries not to sound mocking. _Old habits die hard_.

"We're going to the hospital."

"To get that off your face?" she teases, pointing to the scar under his right eye, a permanent reminder of that night. "Tell her I say hi."

"Will do," he nods. He leaves the girl to join his best friend.

"Hi, Max," she says.

"Hi, Max," he says. "Is Chloe already here?"

"Supposedly she's at the parking lot," she tells him. "Come on."

…...

"You guys are awesome," a boy walks to them while they're waiting for the punk girl. "You mind if I take a picture for my blog?"

Max starts holding her arm, but stops herself and nods. "Go ahead," she says. _This is really embarrassing_ , she thinks as she stands still along her other best friend. _But If I'm going to be a famous photographer I need to get used to the attention_.

"It's kinda fun," Maximilian says after the boy is gun. "Being famous."

"Juliet was completely right," she agrees with a chuckle. Just as the girl had predicted, the four had become celebrities after the video of their fight to help Kate had been leaked. "We should take advantage of it before our fifteen minutes... whoa."

Chloe's truck comes into view, and surprisingly the girl parks in a single spot. The surprise turns to shock when she gets out. Her best friend is wearing black slacks and a white button-up shirt, her nose ring and beanie are gone, and her blue hair is perfectly parted down the middle.

"Who are you and what have you done to my best friend?"

"Can it, Max," Chloe shifts uncomfortably. "I was, um, at a job interview."

"What?" she looks at Maximilian for confirmation of what she heard, and the surprise on his face is enough answer.

"Stranger danger," he says.

"You can it too, boy Max."

"A job interview," Max says. "That is so un-Chloe-like."

"I know..." the girl looks down. "But, you know, that night, watching your friend about to throw her life in the garbage, I guess it made me think..."

Max nods in understanding. She's changed since that night, too: watching everything Kate went through, and what she was about to do, made her realize her own fears are insecurities were non-issues. Since that day she's been trying to get over them and be more confident.

She looks at Maximilian. Even he has changed. Despite acting almost the same as always, she can see he now really cares about her, and is actually putting effort in his classes.

"And while I'm on the subject," Chloe says, bringing Max back to reality. "I'm sorry, about two weeks ago."

Max looks at her in confusion, then turns to Maximilian who's just as lost a she is. "What?"

"I was a real dick for blowing a fuse when you answered Kate's call," she elaborates. "Thank God you ignored me.

"And you too, boy Max," she loos at him. "Sorry I snapped at you. You were right about her and me going through the same shit with Nathan."

"It's forgotten," he smiles.

Chloe smiles back, and Max finds herself smiling too. Her two best friends weren't buddy-buddy or anything, but they finally had some common ground and got along.

"Anyway," the blue-haired girl shakes her head. "Get in, you lousy pedestrians."

A little more than a week has passed since Kate was taken to the hospital, having suffered an emotional breakdown during the End of the World Party. Her parents had contacted Max, informing her that she was ready to receive visits.

It was time to say hello.


	16. Visit

They can faintly hear music from inside the room. Maximilian looks at Max, and the two go inside Kate's room. The girl is sitting on a chair next to the window, playing a beautiful and lonely melody on her violin.

The two watch her play without saying a word. Kate has her eyes closed, and there's a little smile on her lips. Together with the light streaming through the window, she looks so very peaceful. Not the uncanny imitation they saw before the party, but true calm and contentment.

Maximilian swallows. For the first time he's noticing just how beautiful Kate is.

" _Crystallize_ ," he says, struggling not to think about that revelation.

She opens her eyes and looks at him. "You're a fan, too?"

"I've been to one of her shows," he nods.

The girl breaks into the biggest smile he's seen in her, and his struggle ends in failure.

…...

Kate looks away from Maximilian.

"Max!" she walks to her and embraces her tightly.

"Oh, Kate," she hugs her back, and they hold each other for a long moment. Her friend lets go and walks up to the boy. She hesitates for a second, then hugs him just as close. _No, it's not hesitation_ , Max realizes, and smiles despite herself. _It's nervousness. Shyness._

"I thought I'd never see you two again," Kate lets go after holding him just as moment longer than she did with her. "I feel so ridiculous... I'm sorry."

"Kate, listen," Max tells her. "You have nothing to feel sorry about. Other people do."

"Thank you," she says. Kate motions for them to sit on the bed, while she goes back to the chair, setting the violin on the floor.

"You don't know how happy we are to see you," Max says, the boy nodding in agreement. "You look awesome."

"Is it a stupid question if we ask how you're doing?" Maximilian asks.

"Now that you two are here, I'm doing even better," she smiles again. "I'm so grateful to you two for coming up to the rooftop to talk me down..."

The three are quiet for a moment, remembering that afternoon and all those emotions.

"I was so alone, so confused..." Kate continues. "So much happened, before and after, but in that moment when I saw how much you two cared and how hard you tried... I realized I wasn't alone. Thank you.

"Even if I nearly threw your efforts away, I'm still alive to make up for it."

"You don't need to make up for anything, Kate," she tells her friend. "And there are many, many people who love you and want to help you."

"I know," she nods. "You should see all the letters and postcards."

On the table next to the bed are a lot of notes and postcards, and around the room are balloons with messages like _Get Well!_

"I gave most of the flowers to the other patients here because they need them more than me," she continues. "I'm keeping the balloons, though."

"That's really nice," Maximilian says. "So what have you been up to?"

"One of the nurses gave me some pen and paper," she answers. "So when I'm not playing the violin I'm drawing."

She grabs the stack of papers on the table next to her and hands them to Max. Maximilian leans closer and the two look at them.

They're animals and such, all playing, all bright, all happy. Maximilian smiles, and she recalls when he told her about the drawings he'd seen the day she got her powers, bloody angels and gallows; these drawings are definitely a good omen.

"They got kinda dark for a while," she says with embarrassment. "But now I have an idea for a children's book about bullying.

"I was thinking of having some photographs in there too."

"I hope that was a subtle hint that you'll let me take those photographs," Max smiles.

"Subtle?" Maximilian asks, and the three chuckle.

"And I could use your help, too," Kate addresses him. "I saw the drawing you did on the board of my room, you're really good."

"My family shipped me off to Blackwell just to get me out of the way, but luckily I ended up having some artistic talent."

Max blinks. That is the first time he talks about his past, and he did so casually. _I guess we all really changed_.

"Was that a long way to saying you'll help?"

"It was," he grins.

"So, Kate," she asks. "How are they treating you?"

"Really well," she says. "My family is feeling guilty for how they treated me, and I'm surprised by how many students of Blackwell wrote me.

"Juliet, Mr. Jefferson," she lists them with her fingers. "Even Victoria wrote me a very sweet note... and I believe she was being real."

Max looks at her friend, and notices he's smiling again. He was probably present when Victoria wrote it, and she can't really get mad about it anymore; ever since the Vortex Club disbanded Victoria has been a different person; she's still the snotty, know-it-all, teacher's pet wannabe, but now it feels like an act, without the malice of before.

She looks at Kate again, and is surprised to find her studying them in silence. Max doesn't know what to say so she simply stares back.

"I'm sorry," she finally says.

"Kate, you don't have to..."

"I wasn't honest with you the day we were on the rooftop," she interrupts her. "Maybe if I had been, I wouldn't have ended up in that basement... about to do..." she trails off and is silent again. Kate closes her eyes and Max uses the moment to look at her best friend. His look of confusion and worry mirrors her own.

"I'm going to be fully honest with you two from now on," Kate speaks again. "I'm going to tell you about... _her_."


	17. The Girl

"The day after I was... the day after the party I went to," Kate begins. "I got a phone call."

She closes her eyes and, though they see her try not to, a smile appears on her face.

"There was this girl on the line," she continues. "She said she knew something bad had happened to me, and that she wanted to help.

"She said she understood my pain, and the more we talked the more I believed her."

Kate pauses to drink water, and Maximilian takes the chance. "Who is she?"

"I don't know," the girl tells him. "I know about 'stranger danger', but there was something about her voice that made me trust her.

"It was... it was like talking to a dear friend, understanding and familiar."

He glances at Max, and sees her deep in thought.

"That week she was the one thing I looked forward to," the smiles appears again. "I would tell her everything, Victoria's bullying, David's threats, even us in the rooftop, and she would make me feel better about it."

She looks at Max with guilt.

"The morning after you stayed with me," she tells her. "I called her as soon as I left the dorms, I didn't want you to know about her."

"It's okay, Kate," Max takes her hand and squeezes it. "Go on."

"We talked all the way to Mr. Jefferson's building, and that's when she brought it up," Kate's eyes darken. "That maybe it wasn't what they put on the drink. That I kissed those boys because that was who I really was."

"What the hell?" he and Max exclaim in unison.

"I didn't want to believe it either," her voice lowers. "I told Mr. Jefferson about it, and he said maybe I shouldn't dismiss the option right away. That maybe my upbringing made me unconsciously hold back what I really wanted to do.

"After that I walked around the city, talking to her almost the entire time I was gone."

She takes a deep, shaggy breath, struggling with bad memories.

"She eventually convinced me, or I guess I decided to let myself be convinced, that I really wanted to do those things," she continues. "It felt... freeing, you know? Like I'd found water after days in the desert, but it was actually a mirage.

"After that the Vortex Club contacted me and... and you know the rest."

The two nod, each lost in their own memories of that day.

"Have you talked to this girl since then?" he asks.

"I tried, to tell her she was wrong," Kate admits. "But I can't reach her anymore. Like she ceased to exist."

"I... see..." _This is getting complicated._

"If I'm honest, I'm going to miss her," she says. "I'm going to miss talking to my Angel. In spite of what happened, she did help me many times."

Max's eyes widen at the words, and she covers her mouth. He wonders why, and he trembles when he recalls that fight with Chloe. _She's my angel..._

"What... what did you say?" she asks her. "What did you call her?"

"My Angel," Kate answers. "When I asked for her name she told me to just call her 'My Angel', why?"

"Just wondering," is all Max says, but she and he are thinking the same thing.

 _Oh, shit._


	18. Blackwell After Hours

_A/N: I just found out the word 'bluenett' is a thing, and I couldn't be happier. It makes writing about Chloe more fun and easy._

…...

"Bullshit!" Chloe snaps, looking ahead and refusing to make contact with the two. "That's complete bullshit."

"I mean, it might not really be her," Maximilian offers. "Lots of people call their loved ones 'angel', like, um, Anakin and Raimi Peter Parker.

"But we can't dismiss the possibility that Rachel Amber might be somehow involved in all of this."

The bluenette glares at the road, and tenses up like a snake ready to strike, but instead lets out a long and ragged breath. "Fine."

The drive back to Blackwell is silent after that. Max, sitting between her two best friends like a little kid, glances at them. Chloe is holding the wheel tightly, her knuckles white, and she's muttering something through clenched teeth. _I don't want to know what she's saying._

Maximilian, like he always does when they drive around, looks out the window. She sees him, however, steal glances at the bluenette. _He's worried about her..._ Max's eyes slightly widen in surprise, then open more when she catches something else. _That look on his face, it's like he's... relating to her?_

"I need to be alone," Chloe says when they park in school. "I'll see you guys later."

"Sure," the boy nods.

"Take care, Chloe," Max says, her heart aching for her. _If I found out Chloe was involved in something bad I would be upset too._

The girl takes off fast, partly driving on the sidewalk on her rush to leave. The two stand in place watching the truck until it disappears.

"So," he gets her attention. "What do you know about Rachel Amber?"

"She was – is, Chloe's... girlfriend," she answers, and feels a pang of... something in her chest. "The two met some time after I abando-" she shakes her head. _We're moving on from the past, Max._ "After I left Arcadia Bay. The two complemented each other and got together. She, um, helped Chloe through the hard times."

"That's what I thought."

"What do you mean?"

"I've heard about her from Vic and the Vortex Club," he tells her. "When you filter the bullshit gossip out, I don't see a person who could manipulate Kate into doing that 180."

Max bites her thumb, going over his words. "So either someone else turned her like she turned Kate and is making them help, or..." a soft gasp escapes her lips. "Or a mysterious woman is pretending to be Rachel to throw us off, which means..."

"Which means that whoever is behind this might be aware we're after him," he finishes her train of thought, his voice grim.

"Isn't that just awesomesauce," she says humorlessly. "We need to tell Chloe."

"She'll probably be gone for a while," he starts walking. "Let's get some rest, I don't want you sleepwalking again."

"I don't sleep walk," she protests, walking next to him. "But I _am_ going to take a nap, I haven't slept well in weeks."

…...

The knocking on the door is so soft he thinks it's in someone else's door. He tries to ignore it, but when it keeps going and grows in volume he finally opens his eyes and goes answer.

"What?" he looks dumbfounded at Max and Chloe standing at the door.

"Dude we've been calling and calling," the bluenette makes a face.

He looks at his phone. He can't see much, but the notification light is blinking.

"What are you doing here?" he rubs the sleep away.

"We're going to play detectives with this," the girl dramatically shows him a key. "The master key to Blackwell, courtesy of step-pri- I mean David."

"Wow," he says. "Play detective?"

"We're sneaking into Principal Wells's office," Max answers. "We think he knows more than he lets on and is hiding it because of Nathan's family."

"You're probably right about that," he nods. "Let me grab my stuff."

Maximilian shudders in the cold evening air. In retrospect he should have put on something warmer at this time of the year, but it's too late to go back. _You learn from your mistakes_ , he recalls his parents' words. A shame they didn't follow what they preached, instead choosing to send him away instead of the actual mistake.

"... so we went back to the truck and parked it a few blocks away before going to get you," Max finishes her story.

"You guys really thought this through," he says appreciatively.

"I guess your carefulness is rubbing off on her," Max says, smirking at the bluenette, who elbows her playfully.

"It was quite the adventure," Chloe says before grabbing and pulling them behind a sign. "And I think it's about to get into another."

"Hopefully the rest of the class will follow your lead," he hears Jefferson. The three peek from behind the sign and see him walking out of the building with Victoria. "I'm sorry I was distracted."

"I know you're a very busy man, and you can talk to me anytime you need to wind down, Mr. Jefferson," the pixie-cut blonde tells him.

"Thank you, Victoria."

"She's totally flirting with him," Chloe whispers giddily. "She's been a slut since I went to class with her."

Maximilian ignores her. There's something off about his... friend? Ex-friend? Something in her voice and demeanor that he can't identify. He blinks the thoughts away, and notices he missed a bit of the conversation.

"... this affect the 'Everyday Heroes Contest'?" she's asking.

"It doesn't," he says confidently. "I'm already working my way through all the photos so I can choose the best to represent the school."

"I can help you with that," the girl says. "Skip Max's photo, I guarantee you it's just a selfie."

"Max's entry is actually rather beautiful," Jefferson says. Maximilian and Chloe glance at the girl, and even in the shadows can tell she's blushing. "And powerful."

"That's a surprise," Victoria says, and again she's somehow different. She looks, and sounds, relaxed and in control, but she's far from both. He can see her effort in keeping her posture and tone that way. "But still, you've seen my entry, you know it's better than what everyone presented."

A pause. "Wouldn't that be so cool to hang out together in San Francisco, Mark?"

 _She's desperate!_ Maximilian realizes with a gasp that gets interrupted by Max covering his mouth. "You got us caught so I rewinded," she whispers.

He nods and she lets go. _She also went through some changes after the Kate thing. Her entire way of life just collapsed and she's trying to get some of it back._

"Stick to Mr. Jefferson, Victoria," their teacher says firmly. "I haven't picked a winner yet."

He starts walking away and she grabs his arm to stop him.

"Oooh shit," Chloe says with a big grin. "This is hella good."

"You already love my work so it's not like you're playing favorites," her voice is sensual, but Maximilian can almost hear her thought process. _If I make this work everything goes back to what it used to be..._ "Just imagine if you picked my photo, though. We would have to spend a lot of time together.

"That could be... fun, don't you think?"

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that," he shakes his arm off her grasp.

"You might as well choose me," she puts a hand on his chest. "Otherwise I might have to tell people you offered to choose my photo for favors or something..."

Jefferson laughs, startling the three. "Do you really think anyone will believe _I_ need to beg women for 'favors'?" he quickly sobers up, and even from afar they can feel the glare he gives the girl. Victoria takes a step back. "As a favor to your future, I'll also ignore that undisguised threat.

"This conversation is over, Ms. Chase," he says, back to normal. "I suggest you go back to your dorm now."

"I..." she lowers her head. Jefferson walks away and she stands in place for what feels a long time. Finally she leaves, still looking at the ground, so she doesn't notice when she passes them on her way.

"Just when I think Victoria can't get any more evil," Max whispers.

He starts to open his mouth to defend her, to explain his thoughts on what she was doing, but stops himself. _I need to talk to her first. Make sure it's not just wishful thinking on my part._

"Shit is about to get real in Blackwell," Chloe says.

"Let's go find out," Max nods, and the three leave their hiding place.


	19. Snooping

_**A/N: So I'm not feeling Maximilian's story anymore, I think I dragged it out too much like it was a big deal, and it kinda took from his whole point in the story (to show what happens with everyone else while Max is off doing her own stuff). This chapter is where I start the course-correction to the simple story I had in mind when I started this whole thing.**_

"Guys, I don't know about this..." Max whispers as the three enter the building. Her heart is racing, and she hears footsteps coming from everywhere. "We're breaking and entering, we could go to jail."

"If I have a key how can it be breaking?" Chloe counters, seemly confident in her logic. "They can't charge us for just entering!"

"We're already inside," Maximilian adds. "We're in trouble whether we keep going or go back."

"See? Even boy Max is on my side," the bluenette flashes her a triumphant smile before walking to the principal's office. "Besides, you can rewind if we get in trouble. You got mad powers."

Max looks down to hide the worry crossing her face. She hears a click and a door opening. "Come on," Chloe says. "One more door and our work is done."

Her friend goes inside. Maximilian starts following when she takes his arm and stops him. He looks at her quizzically, but she doesn't respond right away, still trying to put her worries into words.

"Are you relying on my powers?" she breaks the long silence.

"What do you mean?"

"I feel..." she lowers her voice and glances at the open door to the principal's office. "I feel Chloe is getting too reckless because she thinks I can just rewind time and start over when she messes up.

"Do you feel the same way?"

For a while he doesn't answer, pondering the question. _If he says 'yes', how do I respond? Do they trust me, or are just taking advantage of my powers? They haven't asked me to do anything shady for them besides this, but maybe they're just bidding their time until they do and if they do askwillIsayyesand-_

"It's very tempting," he finally responds, snapping her out of her mad internal ramblings. "But I still remember that afternoon in the rooftop, when your powers failed

"You're not Supergirl, it's not fair to treat you like you are."

"Thank you," she smiles, part of the weight on her shoulders sliding off.

"If you think Chloe is acting up you should talk to her," he offers.

"I think I will, after this."

"What the fuck?" they hear the girl inside the office. They go inside and find her in front of a second door, looking at the key-ring in disbelief. "The security should have the ke to the Principal's Office."

"He's hiding shit, like everyone here," Max nods in agreement.

"Well, I guess it's time to use my own superpower," Chloe kneels in front of the door. "Believe it or not I know about lock picking – thanks to Frank.

"What about you, boy Max? Wanna give it a shot?"

"My crime was assault, not breaking and entering," he shrugs. "The door's all yours."

"Holy shit, dude," the bluenette snorts. "There's some fun shit in your past, huh?"

"I guess," he shrugs again.

Max stares at his friend. She recalls their conversation a few days after the End of the World party, about his life before Blackwell, about the girl Agatha. And in turn she'd told him of her and Chloe, of moving away and her own life before returning.

 _No wonder he sympathizes with Chloe._

"You guys keep working on the door, I'll try to find the key," she says with a smile. "If I can't I'll just use Plan W."

"What's 'Plan W'?"

"Warren."

…...

After failing to find anything, and after a short phone call, Max left the office to find who-knows-what to get the door open.

"How's it looking?" boy Max asks her.

"It's a work in progress," she responds without looking away from the door. _Fucking door... your lessons were useless, Frank!_ "So, did you actually commit assault?"

"Yeah."

"Holy shit, you're cool now, boy Max" she looks away from the door, and doesn't try to hide the admiration in her voice. "The only fight I've ever been to was at a FireWalk concert a few years ago. Some asshole attacked me because I spilled beer on him."

"Wait, for real?" he questions her. When she nods he starts chuckling. "That sounds fun."

"It really was," her eyes glaze over as she thinks about that magical night, and a smile slowly creeps into her face. "That was the day I met Rachel Amber. Not the perfect, all-popular girl from school, but the real Rachel."

Boy Max smiles as well, then turns slightly away. Chloe shifts so she can see his face, and can almost hear the debate playing in his mind. "So you guys really were a couple," he finally says.

"Yeah..." her smile falls, and as the memories flash in her mind she feels her eyes sting for the first time in many years. She turns back to the door, biting her lip to keep the tears from falling.

She feels him kneel next to her, and a moment later his hand is on her shoulder, giving her a reassuring squeeze. Chloe looks at him, and sees an expression that matches her own. Slowly, she puts her hand on top of his. "You had a Rachel too," she says quietly.

"Agatha," he nods. "I don't if Rachel was like her, but at least I know how it feels to lose someone you care about."

The doorknob starts turning on its own, and they quickly jump on their feet and away from each other. The door opens, and inside the office is Max, a cocky grin on her face.

"Welcome to my domain," she says.

…...

"Welcome to my domain," Max says, seemly missing his exchange with Chloe.

"You are fucking magic, sista," the brunette beams, as if nothing had happened. "I have no clue how you got in there, but you did it."

"I built a pipe bomb," the short girl says proudly. "I blew the door open, got inside, and rewinded."

"It's like you're teleporting to us," he says, the awe clear in his voice.

"I hadn't thought about that, but you're right," she shrugs. "Now let's find what we need and beat it."

"Let's get some stuff on Kate, Nathan, and Rachel," Chloe orders, and her eyes briefly meet his when she says the last name. "The main people in this whole conspiracy."

The three split up. Chloe goes to the computer, Max to the bookshelves, while he goes to the smaller desks.

He turns on the lamp and sees Kate's folder is out and spread open. He glances at the notes on her file, her GPA and activities and her current status after the party, but his eyes stray to her picture. The smile on the picture was long gone. Even after her recovery, the girl wasn't the same anymore.

 _Could I have stopped this? If I hadn't been so caught up in my self-pity and actually helped her when she tried to talk to me?_

"I found Kate's file," he says, pushing the thoughts away. _We're all moving on from our past._

"I have Rachel's," Max announces, followed by a confused grunt. "There's not a lot about the police investigation. Strange."

"All we need is Prickscott's," Chloe says.

"Got it," the brunette announces a while later. "Wait, what? The asshole's got a spotless record!"

"Money talks a lot in Blackwell," he tells her. "Probably why I'm passing my classes even I though I used to do nothing in them."

"You got hella cash, boy Max?"

"I guess he does," Max answers for him, reading from a file. "There's no mention of his lack of participation or missing homework."

"Are you... reading my file?" he looks at her, and frowns when she gives him a guilty smile. "I want to read yours."

"What? No, that's private."

"Are you serious right now?"

"Maxes, come check this out," Chloe calls, her eyes glued to the computer. They quickly join her. "Nathan accuses Rachel of bringing drugs on campus? And step-prick went along because he thinks she was a band influence on me.

"Fucking assholes."

They keep searching through the files.

"Nathan's real record," she says. "Bad grades, teacher complaints, secret probation... but _I_ was expelled?"

"We should print it," he suggests. "Could be useful if we get in even more trouble with the Prescott family and in school."

"You want to blackmail Principal Wells with this?" Chloe beams at him and happily obliges. "See, Max? You should learn from your male counterpart."

The girl makes a face before lifting her eyebrows. "Check out that note... open it."

A scan of a paper comes up, looking nothing more than someone drawing lines without rhyme or reason until the paper was fully covered.

"It's just a crazy drawing," Chloe arches an eyebrow.

"It's not a drawing..." Max leans closer. "Look, 'Rachel in the dark room... Rachel in the dark room... over and over. That's it."

"That's fucked up," the bluenette shakes her head. "What does it even mean? Nathan's a fucking psycho. I know he has something to do with Rachel missing."

Max turns toward Maximilian, followed by Chloe. "Have you heard of this, Max?"

He doesn't answer for a while, lost in his thoughts. _Nathan has said so much shit when high, but a dark room? Rachel Amber?_

"I can't say, to be honest," he finally replies.

"You better not be covering for him," Chloe eyes him. She smiles to show she's joking, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes.

They keep looking through the files, printing everything they can.

"So fucking David is involved in this?" Chloe glares at the screen. "We are so going into his garage files."

"Garage files?"

"That's right, you weren't there, boy Max," The bluenette lightly smacks her head with her free hand. "David has files on everyone in Blackwell. He's spying on everyone."

"Holy shit."

"Yeah."

"I say we get out of here," Max says. "I'm getting paranoid in here."

"You're the boss, Mad Max," the girl grins. "But maybe we shouldn't leave without a gift."

She opens one of the drawers and pulls out a yellow envelope. She opens it and fans herself with all the money inside. "Is it me, or it's hot in here?"

"Wowser," the small brunette stares at the money. "There must be at least five thousand!"

"I could pay Frank back tonight!" she nods eagerly. "This will chill him out after you almost, you know, shot him."

"Wait, you what?"

"We have a lot to catch up on," she says before looking at Max. "You're not gonna make a big issue out of this, are you?"

"I guess you can take the money, then rewind so there's two envelopes," he suggests. "Like you did with our napkins back at the diner."

"Boy Max you're a goddamn genius," Chloe breaks into her biggest smile yet. "Go for it, Mad Max."

"That was a good idea," she says, and from her jacket pulls an envelope. "Here."

"Fucking jackpot! Cha-ching!" she takes a deep breath and slowly sobers up. "Thanks, really. With this I get a can lot of shit off my back.

"Now, let's get the hell out of this office morgue."

 _ **A/N: So here is another problem. Should I add the pool scene or just skip to the morning? With Maximilian the scene loses what made it special to people because I'm basically shove him into a private moment, though I guess I can send him away or something.**_

 _ **You guys let me know, because I'm leaning toward just moving on.**_


	20. Truths

_A/N: I just realized I'm dragging this out too much. At this rate I'm never gonna finish the story, especially now that I'm finally ramping up for the final third. Starting here the chapters will be longer and cover more ground._

Truths

The morning breeze brought the scents of the Two Whales to them. The smell of food, and especially the cool air, are welcome after the heated events of less than an hour.

"I don't know why you guys didn't tell Joyce about the pictures he's taken of everyone," Maximilian tells the bluenette as they wait, reclined against Frank's RV.

"We're keeping that info in case we need it later on," she responds with a sigh. "And, I guess I'm giving him the benefit of the doubt. After the Kate thing he's mellowed out a lot. Could be he's stopped being a creepy asshole."

"So he's just a regular asshole now."

Chloe snorts and hits him playfully in the arm with the large bone she was holding. They hear the jingle of the diner entrance, and Max comes out. She gives them a victorious smile as she walks to them. Still smiling, she dangles a key in front of them.

"I should have known," the bluenette grins. "The Amazing SpiderMax."

"Let's get in and out," she steps behind the two. Chloe holds the door, ready to open it, and hands the bone to Maximilian.

"Ready?" he asks her.

"I am," Chloe nods. "And Max is ready for a lot of shit today."

He glances at her friend, who's looking away to try and hide her red face. _Did I miss something when I left them alone to change?_

"On your mark," the bluenette tells them. "Set... go!"

The door opens and immediately the dog is after him. He freezes for a moment, then throws the bone far inside the parking lot. The dog runs after it, and chews on it happily.

"Well that was terrifying," he says, a little short of breath.

"Pussy."

"Says the one who passed the job to someone else."

"Come on, let's go snoop," Max interrupts them. "Doggie is not going to be busy forever."

…...

"Damn, and I thought _my_ room was a shithole," Chloe declares when the door closes behind the three.

Max can't disagree. The sink is overflowing with dirty dishes, there are posters haphazardly taped to the walls, and there's a layer of dust covering what the trash doesn't. "You're not a creepy drug dealer."

"Frank has issues, but he's not creepy," her friend says, and from the corner of her eye sees Maximilian nodding agreement. _Those two know each other?_ "At least I didn't think so until I saw him with Rache's bracelet."

She catches the boy's curious look, and motions she'll tell him later. Chloe walks to the driver's seat and drops on it.

"We could cruise everywhere in this bad boy," she says dreamily. "Can you see us down the coast to Big Sur and beyond?"

"Yes, we'd be tearing up the highway," Max replies before she focuses on one of the many posters, her face burning. _And you'd dare me to drive like you dared me to kiss you_. She hasn't spoken the words yet and they have this effect on her. She glances at the boy, looking inside the pantries. _I could ask him for advice on this..._ "Chloe we're on a schedule."

"Aye, aye," the punk girl gets off the seat. "Just daydreaming."

Just like at Principal Wells's office the night before, Chloe goes to the computer while the Maxes take an end of the RV each.

 _Frank is a disgusting drug-dealing hoarder_ , she declares after looking through the her half. _But I don't see anything linking him to Rachel._

She goes to Maximilian's half. She passes Chloe on the way, and sees her smile as she check's Frank's stuff on his computer. _She's loving every minute of this_.

She finds her friend near the bed, kneeling to look at something on one of the walls.

"Nothing on my end, Max," she tells him. "What about you?"

"No luck so..." he trails off. "This looks promising."

"What is it?" she joins him and sees him trying to pry a vent open. It's loose, but won't come off. "Let me get something."

She runs back to the kitchen and takes the knife. When she returns she watches him fiddle with it until the vent opens with a pop. There's a journal inside the vent. The two sit on the bed and leaf through its pages.

It's full of pictures and letters, all from Rachel. The letters are of how much she loves him and loves being with him. There's a picture of her with Frank's dog, her driving the RV, she and Frank hugging, and one of her dancing on her underwear.

 _Oh Chloe..._ she feels her eyes sting. Her best friend has gone through so much, and this is yet another blow. She looks at Maximilian for support, only to find him glaring at the pictures. _That's right, it's just like what happened to him._

He looks up, to where Chloe is, then seemly remembers he's next to her and meets her eyes. The two are asking the same question, _what do we do?_

The two know there's only one answer.

Slowly, solemnly, they head to where Chloe is. She looks at them, raises an eyebrow questioningly, and in response Max sets the journal on the table.

The girl reads the letters, sees the pictures, and her expression is calm, serene even. She closes the journal and looks at the two.

"It makes me sick that Rachel posed like this for Frank..." she says, her tone the calm before a storm. "Or wrote him love letters...

"I can't believe she was banging Frank! And then she lied to my fucking face!"

Max opens her mouth but nothing comes out. _What can I even say to make it better?_

"I guess she wasn't much of a girlfriend, huh?" the girl asks no one. "Just another person who shits all over me.

"Why does everybody in my life let me down?" she presses her forehead on the table, and Max can hear the sobs she's trying to hold back. "My dad gets killed, mom gloms onto step-fucker, you bail on me for years and when you come back replace me with your fucking twin... and now Rachel betrays me..."

Max watches her shake through blurry eyes, her tears finally escaping. She tries to speak, but a sob comes out. "Chloe... nobody's betrayed you..."

"Bullshit!" the bluenette snaps, locking eyes with her. There's so much sadness and anger that Max's breath hitches. "Who hasn't?! Fuck everybody!"

The girl kicks the door open and storms off the RV.

They race through the streets of Arcadia Bay, Chloe barely paying attention to the road and hitting the wheel over and over. Max looks at her best friend and feels hollow; after what happened with Kate they were supposed to leave their past behind, but Chloe keeps getting hammered by life.

"Agatha was a runaway," Maximilian suddenly speaks. "I met her at a cafe in San Francisco and instantly fell for her.

"She moved in with me, and I paid for her clothes, got her a job, and even school," he's facing the front window, but his eyes are far away. "I thought we were going to stay together, but one day I get home early and find her fucking my brother.

"I confront them about it, and she tells me she's been fucking him almost from day one," he laughs humorlessly. "So of course I beat them up. When my parents get home they see what I did, and when I tell them they laughed in my face for a whole year they tell me they knew all along. They just didn't care.

"They cared about appearances, though, because they pretended those two were in an accident and then exiled me to Blackwell."

Max looks from him to Chloe. There it was, his whole story. Just like Rachel, that girl Agatha had pretended to love him while banging someone else. The bluenette slightly turns toward him.

"Please shut the fuck up," she tells him. "You seriously think you can relate to me just because some bitch fucked your brother?"

Max turns to the boy, expecting him to start fighting like the last time. Instead he just looks at Chloe in silence.

"Did your mom marry an asshole who spies on people for his sick pleasure? Or did your best friend abandon you when you needed her the most?" the girl's voice keeps rising as she talks. "Or did your fucking dad die and ruin you life?!"

"Chloe," Max rises her voice. "You can't keep blaming me and everybody for everything wrong in your life. Especially not your dad."

"Of course I fucking can!" she snaps. "He chose to go out that door and leave me forever! If he hadn't fucking left NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPPENED!"

The drive the rest of the way in silence. Chloe parks in Blackwell, and they're barely out of the truck before she speeds off.

"I'll see you later," she tells the boy, her voice so low she's not sure he heard her. He still gets it, though. He puts a hand on her shoulder and walks away.

…...

 _Beep beep beep beep._

 _Beep beep beep beep._

Maximilian opens his eyes. He reaches for his phone but the call ends before he can answer. He looks at it and frowns. There are at least ten text messages, and just as many missed calls, all from a number he doesn't know. He checks the messages.

 **Max I don't know what's going on. Pleae call me**

 **Max please call me I need to talk to you**

 **answer please**

 **answer**

 **aswer**

 **answer**

 **answer**

 **answer**

 **max please**

 **please**

"Who the fuck is it?" he asks himself just as the phone rings again, the same number. "Hello?"

"Max! Thank dog you finally answer!" it's a girl, her voice thick with desperation and relief. "I need to talk to you."

"Who's this?" he asks.

"What do you mean 'who's this'?" the girl sounds shocked. "It's me, Max!"

"Wait, Maxine?" his eyebrows rise in confusion. "Maxine, from the Vortex Club?"


	21. Maxine

_A/N: This was supposed to be longer, but I can't seem to get the Kate part right. In case there's anyone who reads the two stories I'm working on, I'm already working on the next chapter of the Bardock story._

Maxine

Maximilian reaches the fountain and finds the girl already there. Maxine Caulfield, fellow member of the Vortex Club and the queen bitch of Blackwell.

 _She looks like shit_. She's slightly hunched over, pacing back and forth. Her eyes are wide and she nervously snaps her head here and there. _Did Nathan finally get her on the stuff he's taking?_

He watches her for another moment, then clears his throat.

"Max!" she sees him, and he flinches in surprise when the girl hugs him. "Thank dog you're here."

"H-hey," he stammers. "Are you okay, Maxine?"

"It's Max, never Maxine."

"Since when?"

She pulls away and studies him. Maxine frowns as if reminding herself of something, and shakes her head. "We're not friends, either?"

 _What kind of question is that?_ "We're both in the Vortex Club and we're in Jefferson's class together, so I guess that makes us friends. I think."

Maxine looks up to the sky and takes a long, deep breath. When she turns back to him she's a little calmer. "That's better than nothing," she finally says. "Warren won't even look at me."

"Graham? After what you and Vic did to his girlfriend I'm not surprised," he comments, and watches her wince at his words. "Seriously, Maxine, is everything okay?"

"I'm fine," the girl doesn't sound convincing, but he keeps that to himself.

"All right," he drops the subject. _Whatever's the deal with her is none of my business._ "So why did you call me here?"

"I..." she suddenly looks nervous. _No, she's embarrassed._ "I need an... anchor, let's say. A lot happened so quickly, I needed something familiar."

"Okay," he simply says.

"This is going to sound weird, but can you do me a big favor?"

"Depends on what it is."

"I need you to treat me as if I'm someone else."

"What."

"Like, pretend I'm someone who looks and sounds like Max Caulfield, but is not," she elaborates, making things more confusing for him. "Or like I lost my memories! I should have started with that..."

"Why?"

"Just play along, okay?" she holds her arm. "It's easier than telling you what's happening."

Maximilian looks at her before replying. She looks really bad, like she's having a psychotic episode like Nathan's or something. But he really doesn't want to get involved; the last time he got invested in someone it didn't end well.

"Sure."

"Thank you!" relief coats her words. "First things first, can we get some coffee?"

oOo

 _Maybe she did lose her memory..._

Maximilian is sitting on Maxine's bed. He's been in her dorm lots of times, but the girl is looking around like it's the first time she's seen it; she looks grossed out by all the fancy stuff she's bought, and keeps murmuring to herself. He catches what sounds like _I'm still using analog here._

The fancy coffee maker beeps that it's ready, making her jump. She motions for him to join her at the small table, and for a while they just drink in silence.

"This really helps," Maxine exhales happily, putting her third cup down. Maximilian simply nods. "Tell me about myself."

"What?" he asks before remembering their agreement. "Oh."

"Be as honest as you can," she tells him, looking at her expensive clothes. "From what I saw before meeting with you, and from this room, I'm guessing I'm a carbon copy of Victoria."

"If anything, she's trying to copy you," he corrects her. "You arrived at Blackwell with this, um, rich bitch attitude I saw in San Fran a lot; Vic tried to bully you and you shut her down pretty bad. After that the rest of the Vortex Club courted you and here we are."

"Wow," Maxine tries to stay serious, but a smile slowly spreads across her face. "I never had a chance to put her in her place."

He frowns in confusion at her words but keeps his mouth shut. He's just going to play along until things get dangerous.

"Sorry," she quickly sobers up. "Do you know who Rachel Amber is?"

"I've heard of her," he says. "She was in the Vortex Club before we came to Blackwell."

" _Was_?" Maxine looks pained.

"She went missing months ago."

"So that didn't change..." she exhales. "What about Chloe Price? Do you know her?"

"Doesn't ring a bell," he shrugs.

"Okay, we'll need to go to her house after this," she mumbles to herself.

 _We?_

Maxine closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. When she opens them he sees they're full of fear. Whatever she's going to say has her scared. _What the fuck..._

Her voice is thin when she speaks. "Kate Marsh?"

"What?"

"Kate Marsh?" she repeats.

"What about her?"

"Is she... is she okay?"

"She looks fine," he shrugs again. "There was that thing a while back, but she got over it."

"What thing?" she asks, and again looks genuinely scared. Even though it's against his non-investing policy, he decides to ask Nathan just what the fuck he gave her.

"The video?" he answers, struggling to keep playing along. "The video you and Vic took of her at the party and put up online."

He watches the color drain from her face, and adrenaline shoots up his body. He jumps out of his chair and grabs her before she falls down.

"Jesus, Maxine, are you okay?"

The girl blinks fast, then looks around groggily. _She passed out?_ Maximilian holds her and leads her to the bed, then runs for another cup. Her hands are trembling so much that he helps her drink the coffee.

"Thank you," she lays flat on the bed.

"No prob," he tells her. "What, uh, what happened?"

"I took the video of Kate?"

"You and Vic," he nods. "You showed it to us before posting it online."

"I'm a monster..." she covers her mouth.

Maximilian stays quiet, watching her slowly breathe in and out. He completely agrees with her, but doesn't think it would do her any good to hear that.

"Where I come from..." she trails off. "The End of the World party," she says instead. "Was that a thing?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"During the party Kate tried to make a sex tape," Maxine covers her mouth again and quickly turns to her side, lurching forward as if trying not to throw up. "Did that happen here?"

"Yeah."

"Did we..." she lurches again. "Did we stop it?"

"You and Vic cheered throughout the whole stream."


	22. Friends

Friends

"Are you sure about this, Maxine?"

"I am," is all she says. She wishes he'd stop calling her that, but the Max of this world likes the name, and this world's version of her best friend still goes with the flow.

She raises her hand with an effort, her body still weak from passing out not so long ago, and knocks on the door to Kate's room.

"One moment," the girl calls from inside, her voice cheerful like the days before she was drugged. They hear footsteps, and then the door opens a little. "Maxine?"

"Hi, Kate," she looks at the girl. Only part of her face is visible, but she looks great. The bags under her eyes are all but gone, her hair is down, and a lazy smile is on her lips. "You changed your hair."

"I keep down when I'm alone," she says. "How can I help you?"

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Max asks with more confidence. _She looks fine, maybe I overreacted._

Kate looks at her watch, and Max's wishful thinking goes down the drain. "Sure, my stream isn't till later," the girl replies. "Come in."

She opens the door, and Max is hit by nausea as she sees Kate completely. The girl is wearing a white shirt with black sleeves, and on the chest she sees **Will Bang 4 Jesus** written in black letters. Though she's smiling, her eyes look dead.

Kate leads them to the small kitchen, where Max sees a teacup next to an open Bible. She looks around. The room is neat and tidy, though in a corner she sees a fancy video camera that makes her nauseous again. She also notices something missing.

"Where's Alice?" she asks.

"I gave her away," the girl answers. "I don't really have time to care for her anymore."

She places two more teacups on the table and fills them. For the next few minutes they enjoy the tea. Max smiles, she's had this same tea with the other Kate several times, then notices the aftertaste. _Alcohol?_

"So," Kate addresses Max. "What did you want to talk about?"

She looks at Maximilian for support, but the boy is seemly very interested in the cup he's drinking from.

"Right, um," she clears her throat. "H-how are you?"

"I'm better than ever," Kate sips more tea. "Why?"

"I'm just..." _it's not my fault. In my world we saved her. The Max in this world..._ "I'm sorry."

"Hmm?"

"The video, and that stream," she elaborates, feeling weighted down even though it's not her friend or her actions. "We didn't do anything to stop them... I'm really sorry, Kate."

Kate is silent for some time, a slight frown on her face. She refills her teacup, and visibly adds Everclear to it before drinking.

"I hated you for a while," she finally speaks, completely serious. "After you posted that video of me I tried really hard to practice forgiveness, but I couldn't. There was this fire in me that wanted to harm you, and Victoria, and the rest of the Vortex Club. To harm you so much you would consider taking your lives, the way I considered it."

Max covers her mouth. Her Kate never expressed such hatred, even at her lowest points.

"But after... after a while I figured you did me a favor, even if you were just trying to be mean to me," a smile spreads across her face, and just like at the door, it doesn't reach her eyes. "I figured out that maybe I had done those things because I _wanted_ to do them, but my religious background was holding me back.

"After that night at the gym lockers, I knew that was the answer."

The girl drinks more tea, and Max takes the chance to compose herself. The fear of failing Kate has always been in the back of her head; what would have happened if they didn't reach her in time? Or if they hadn't noticed she was in the rooftop? Now she knows the answer.

Kate sets her teacup down and sighs contentedly. "After that stream I felt a huge weight slide off my shoulders, and felt happiness again..." she pauses, making up her mind. "Well, being truthful is part of belief, so I'll tell you: doing the streams is the only times I ever feel happy."

She feels Maximilian's hand on her shoulder. She takes it and closes her eyes as the nausea hits her again. _Kate..._

"Do you feel okay?"

"I'm fine," Max nods, taking deep breaths. "I'm so sorry, Kate."

"Don't worry, in the end everything worked out for the better," the singsong in Kate's voice just makes Max more sick. "I guess the Lord does work in mysterious ways."

"Okay," she nods weakly, defeated. "As long as you're happy."

"Do you feel okay, Maxine?" the girl asks. "You don't have to feel guilty, I mean it." She looks at her watch again. "My stream is coming up, but if you want to talk I can cancel it."

"No, I'm fine," she shakes her head. _I can't change anything in this world, no matter what I do._ "You do your thing, Kate."

"Okay," she nods. "So... do you guys want to stay?"

Maximilian spits out his drink, and covers his mouth to keep his coughing quiet.

'Thank you, Kate," Max says with a smile, amazed at how she's keeping her nausea from her voice and face. "But we have a few more errands to run."

"All right," she smiles back. "If you ever want to talk you're welcome, okay?"

"Sure thing."

oOo

It takes a good long walk in silence to finally clear her head.

"That was very unpleasant," she finally says, looking at her friend-who's-not-her-friend-in-this-world. "Poor Kate."

"She looked happy," is all he says.

"Yeah..." she looks ahead. They finally reached the street. "You wanted to stay."

The boy trips, nearly falling. That cheers her up a little.

"I didn't."

"I know," she says. "I did."

"I believe you," he says. "You've 'stayed' with Victoria a few times."

She trips, but does a better job of recovering than the boy. Not much, but better. "What?"

"They're rumors," he tells her. "A lot of people think you two are an item."

"Ew," she shudders. She tries to ignore the images trying to pop in her mind when she notices where they are. "It's here."

 _Chloe's house..._

The place looks just like it did before this weird time travel-like thing, except for the fresh coat of paint and something about the garage door she can't quiet place. With a trembling hand, she knocks on the door.

 _What if I screwed up?_

"Max Caulfield!"

He's in front of her. Alive. The man who meant the world to her best friend and was taken from her too soon.

"Mr. Price..." she tries to say more, but the stinging in her eyes tells her she'll cry if she tries to talk again.

"You've been gone for a while," he smiles, as if five years of no contact were no longer than a weekend away. "Welcome back."

She nods. "Is..." she tests her voice. "Is Chloe home?"

"You bet," he says, but something flashes in his eyes. _Sadness?_ "And she's been dying to see you. Hold on."

He turns around and takes a few steps inside. She uses the time to look back at the boy. He looks back at her, looking puzzled. _He's not my Max_ , she reminds herself. _This is just a boy who-_

"Chloe! You have a visitor!"

William moves aside, giving her a full view of the hallway. And of the latest consequence of her actions. Her best friend approaches in a wheelchair, the way her body sags into it tells Max she's paralyzed. Her hair is no longer the vibrant blue she's grown to love, and the smile she gives is so happy it breaks Max's heart.

"Hey."


	23. Chloe

A/N: I wasn't actually planning on writing much about this Chloe talking with Max. But while I was working on the chapter I ended up with this. I was going to cut it, but it shows Max's growth as a character, so it kinda works.

Chloe

"You're amazing, Chloe."

"Really, why do you say that this time."

"The two of us are freezing, but you look like you don't even feel it."

"Go fuck yourself," the girl laughs.

Max walks next to her two friends, amazed by the irony of it all. In her world, where they had gone through similar rough times and had things in common, Maximilian and Chloe had only recently stopped hating each other; in this one where they were two strangers who had barely met, they were acting like the best of friends.

"What's wrong, Max?" Chloe asks, a worried look crossing her face. "You're too quiet."

"I was just admiring the scenery," she lies, and waves her hand to the beach bathed in dying sunlight. "I could take a hundred pictures."

"You should," she encourages her. "We'll wait here while you go have fun."

"There will be other sunsets," she shakes her head. "I'd rather talk to you."

"I'll be right back," Maximilian announces. "I was supposed to call Nathan a while ago."

While the boy walks away to make his convenient call, Max sits on one of the benches overlooking the beach. Chloe stops her chair next to her.

For a while they watch the scenery in silence. The dead whales take most of her attention. _What happened in this timeline? I only changed Chloe's life, that shouldn't have changed the world itself._

"It's really nice," Chloe speaks. "Hanging out with you again."

"Yeah."

"And I liked that you wrote actual letters, I kinda feel it means more than just texts," she chuckles. "Especially that parchment paper."

"That was really pretentious, wasn't it?" Max chuckles with her. _At least Maxine still wrote her._

"Just like a queen bitch from Seattle."

"Ouch."

"Probably easier to write than visit me," she says, then glances away. "Sorry, you probably wanted to avoid awkward conversations like this."

"We've been talking random stuff all day," she shakes her head. "I want to have a real talk with you, Chloe.

"I'm really sorry for not visiting you and for not talking to you," she tells her. "I don't have an excuse for it. By the time I came back I thought too much time had passed to make things right."

"You're so different," her best friend smiles. "Part of me was expecting you were still the same timid girl from when we were kids, but you couldn't be any more different."

"I was the same," she admits. "But this past two weeks have been very eventful."

"Do tell, Maxine."

"Not much to tell, really," she shrugs. "My life in Seattle was lonely, full of acquaintances but no real friends. Then I moved back here to study in Blackwell and nothing special happened until two weeks ago. We dealt with that and here we are."

"Can't get you mad by calling you Maxine anymore? I'm losing my touch."

"Believe me, right now people calling me that barely registers."

"I also noticed that you didn't actually tell me what happened two weeks ago."

Max pauses. _The stuff with Kate didn't happen in this world, I shouldn't have said that._ "I'll tell you later, I promise."

"Just like you promised we would be in touch forever?"

"No... not like that..."

"Sorry, Max," the girl says. "I love that we're talking again, that you're here with me, but I'm still a little angry.

"After the accident all my friends disappeared, and I kept hoping you'd come back or write me again... but you never did."

"I'm sorry, Chloe," she repeats.

"You don't have to apologize," her best friend tells her. "I guess I didn't make much of an effort either."

"So we're both fuck ups."

"We are. My life wasn't that interesting, either," Chloe says. "Had some friends, a maybe-boyfriend, and did all the boring things people in a small town do.

"Then Dad bought me a car, and some asshole on a SUV cut me off and sent me flying into a ditch. I... then I felt my back snap, and... and that was the last thing I ever felt in my body."

"Thank you for sharing that, Chloe."

"What are you, running a support group?"

"Fuck you, I was trying to have a moment." The two start laughing, and it feels great. _No matter the world, no matter the circumstances, Chloe will be Chloe_.


	24. Opportunities

Opportunities

The electric tunes of Vangelis cut through her dream of flying across Seattle. Max wakes up but keeps her eyes closed, enjoying Chloe's warmth as the theme song of _Blade Runner_ plays on the TV, accompanied by the clock ticking on the wall.

Her best friend coughs, the cue to return to reality.

To the _alternate_ reality. For a moment she'd forgotten, but looking around reminds her. The room is nothing like the one she's been to many times, the boy sleeping in a corner is not the one she calls one of her best friends, and the girl smiling at her is a broken imitation of the most amazing person she's ever met.

Broken, because Max broke her.

"You fell asleep so fast," she tells her, forcing the dark thoughts away.

"I was tired, I was running around all day," the girl quips. She chuckles, but her smile soon fades. "Yesterday was amazing."

"It was."

"I felt... I felt like we were kids again, Max," her best friend closes her eyes and smiles again, but it's muted this time. "Playing pirates, running and jumping around... It meant a lot to me, just spending time with you."

Max smiles at her, hard to do it while holding back tears. _Chloe... all I wanted was to get your dad back and make you happy, but I fucked up your life even more than it already was..._

"Ah!" the girl cries out, and a stab of fear cuts through Max's thoughts. "Fuck," Chloe grimaces and turns to one side. "Um, I'm getting my daily head pains... hey, can you get my morphine injector from the bathroom upstairs?"

"Sure," she nods. "Be right back."

The trip to the bathroom and back is like a nightmare. Wherever she looks there are reminders of just how bad this timeline is for her best friend: overdue bills everywhere, cheap furniture and both coupons and fliers for garage sales, the white in William's hair and the stress in his face despite his attempts to make her feel at ease.

Joyce...

"I'm back, Bluebeard," she walks into the room, hoping her best friend doesn't notice she isn't as relaxed as she sounds. "What did I miss?"

"Not a lot," Maximilian answers, sitting next to Chloe.

"Move it, dude," Chloe orders. "Come on, Max, give me the blue pill. Just plug it in."

She does as she's told, glancing at the boy as she works. He shares the same look of worry, or maybe it's confusion because he doesn't know her well. _No, you can tell when someone's an addict even if you don't know them personally_.

"Thank you," she sighs in relief. "My pain just keeps getting worse, but you caught me in a good day..." she pauses, and looks at the boy. "Um, other Max..."

"I'll be outside," he starts walking to the door. "I need to make another phone call."

"Thank you." The door closes behind him, and Chloe turns to Max. When the girl smiles, Max feels a chill go through her body. "Max, I'm so grateful I was able to hang out with you.

"I'm going to sound super emo, but can you get one of the photo albums over there? I kinda want to see pictures of us when we were little."

They spend a long time looking at the photographs, from when they were children to Chloe's life after they separated, and pretending not to notice each other's tears as they flow freely and stain the blanket. The tightness in Max's heart grows more painfully with each moment, telling her something terrible is going to happen.

"Listen, Max."

There's no joy in her voice anymore. Only a sadness as vast as the ocean they both once dreamed of sailing.

"My... my respiratory system is failing and... and it's only getting worse," Chloe tells her. "I've heard the doctors talk about it while they think I'm passed out.

"I'm putting off the inevitable, and I'm making my parents suffer because of it."

Max bites her lip. She can't stop the tears, but she's not going to make her best friend feel worse by bawling. She gives her an understanding nod.

"Being with you has been really special," she continues, and fear creeps into her voice, along with a slight trembling. "I just wanted to feel like when we were kids and everything seemed possible.

"And you made me feel like that," she says just before a sob escapes her. "I want this time with you to be my last memory."

"I understand," her voice is hollow.

"All you have to do is... is crank the IV up to eleven..."

Max looks into her best friend's eyes. There is sadness and fear, but also hope. Not for her, to be released from this hell on earth, but for her parents. _They'll be sad, sure, but they'll be free_ , Max can almost read her thoughts.

"I know what you're thinking, Max," Chloe speaks. "But I really want this. The way I am... just laying around, waiting to die, at the mercy of everybody... for once, I want to make my own choice.

"Please... help me."

"Okay."

"Thank you, Max," a smile appears on her face. "I'll just drift asleep... just thinking of us here together... forever..."

Slowly, weakly, she reaches for the girl's face and caresses her cheek. She musters a smile for her, then turns to the dispenser. _I'm really going to kill Chloe…_ her stomach twists painfully. _No, I can go back and fix this… by making sure William leaves that day. All the consequences of that change will disappear and you'll be whole again, you…_

 _All the consequences... will disappear…_ she freezes just before turning the dial. _Whatever I do here has no consequences, it's meaningless, because this world will disappear._

"Oh my god…"

"Max?"

She looks back to the broken girl; she can fix her with a snap of her fingers. Or rather, with a look at a photograph. Because she can erase everything, like a car accident, or whatever she has to do to get a certain boy to reveal what he knows about a certain missing girl.


	25. Planning

_A/N: This was part of a larger chapter, but I didn't feel it fit with it. I debated about simply cutting it, but it does tie in with something two chapters or so from this one._

Planning

"What the fuck?!" Maximilian backs away, nearly tripping on the bed.

"Max what the fuck?!" Chloe's eyes go wide, and the heart monitor starts beeping wildly. A few seconds later William burst into the room.

"Chloe! Is everything okay?"

"Y-yeah, everything's cool," she assures him. "I was just surprised by some gossip Max told me."

"All right," he says. He looks unsure, but decides to trust her. Before he leaves the room he glances at Max. _Please don't do that again_ , that glance tells her. _She's too delicate for surprises._

 _I'm sorry, William_ , she hopes her own gaze gets her feelings across. _That was a mistake._

The moment the door closes Chloe orders her to sit next to her.

"Max you're a wizard!" she beams, her pain seemly forgotten in her excitement. "A fucking wizard!"

"Not exactly, but I do have these powers," she shrugs, the old feeling of self-consciousness returning thanks to the awe in their eyes. "Don't ask me how I got them, because I don't know."

"So, Max," Chloe looks at her expectantly. "What are you planning to do?"

"Where I come from you're... best friends with Rachel Amber," she tells her. "She's missing there too, and we think Nathan Prescott is involved.

"So I'm going to get him to tell me what he knows."

"I wish I could go with you," her best friend laments. "I wish I could see that fucker's face when you spooked the shit out of him."

"I'm sorry, Chloe..."

"I'll try to get a video," Maximilian offers.

"Yes! Do that, boy Max," she grins.

"We've got to get going, Chloe," Max says.

"Do you want my Dad to give you guys a ride?"

"It's fine, we're walking," she politely declines. "I need to have a long talk with Max."

"You do?" the boy frowns.

"Yeah," she looks him in the eyes. "If I'm going to pretend to be Nathan's friend, I need to learn everything I can about this Maxine Caulfield."


	26. No Consequences

The boys' dorms, she's somewhat disappointed to see, look exactly like the girls'. It shouldn't be surprising, because the only change in this world was in Chloe's life, but she still expected something more. _Maybe Hell Valley, with Nathan as Biff._

"Have I been here before?" she stands in front of Nathan's door.

"Lots of times," Maximilian nods. "You two have smoked alone, but I'm pretty sure nothing's happened."

"'Pretty sure '?" she shivers at the image flashing in her mind.

"I try to avoid you guys as much as I can," he shrugs. "I don't keep up with the group."

"That's fair," she concedes. "If I'm as bad as you've been telling me, I'd try to avoid me too."

Max exhales, steadies herself for what she needs to do. _It's for Chloe, for Kate, and for Rachel._ She knocks on the door.

"Who the fuck is it!?" she hears multiple locks unclasping and the door opens an inch, one of Nathan's eyes staring back at her. It grows wide with recognition, and the door slams open. "Maxine!"

"Hey, Nathan,"she forces a smile. _This is the last thing I thought I'd be doing, being friendly with Nathan Prescott._ "Are you going to let us in?"

"Hell yeah," he smiles back, then notices Maximilian. "Hey! You're here too, Maxie!"

"What's up."

Nathan moves aside, and Max feels like she's walking past Cerberus on her way to the Underworld. Like the home of Hades, the room is cold and dark, the sole light a projector hanging from the ceiling.

Despite herself, she has to admit the boy has _style_. Portraits adorn the walls, each of them hauntingly beautiful. _According to Maximilian, Maxine likes these types of pictures._

"Where have you been, by the way?" Nathan asks, sitting on the edge of his bed. "Vic told me you started freaking out yesterday and ran off, and nobody's being able to get in touch with you."

"We were visiting an old friend," Maximilian tells him. "We ended up staying the night."

While Nathan's focused on him, Max quickly scans the room. _Where would he hide his secrets? I don't know if I can freeze time again, and I'd rather this went without violence._

"You two?" Nathan's voice is disbelieving. "No offense but I didn't know you talked that much."

"It was a mutual friend," she replies, still looking around. _Dammit, where?_

"I see what you're doing," the boy laughs. "Looking for something, Maxine?"

She turns to him, and does her best impression of a bitch face. _Apparently Maxine's default expression._ "Where's the medicine, Nat?"

"I was using it, it's not in the usual place," he reaches into the blankets and grabs a small metal lunch box. "It's right here."

"Cool."

"Here, join me," he pats the space on the bed next to him, then looks at Maximilian. "You're finally gonna try it, dude?"

"Yeah, why not," he says after a pause. He glances at her, and she notices the trust and doubt struggling in his eyes. She flashes him with a reassuring smile. "You guys start without me, though."

"Fucking finally," Nathan cheers, taking out the joint and lighting it up.

Max joins Nathan on the bed, keeping some distance from him. He puffs happily and passes it to her. She stares at it, her mind screaming alarm at trying drugs for the first time. _But it's not my first time_ , she reminds herself. _Not in this world._

She takes a drag, and is surprised when smoking comes naturally to her. _She really is used to this_. "Frank outdid himself this time."

"He did."

They smoke in silence for a while, Max amazed at how easy it is, and how she doesn't really feel anything. _Either it takes a good while to take effect, or Maxine is an addict who built crazy resistance... I really hope it's the first_.

"Dude it's so quiet in here," Maximilian speaks up. "Why don't you put some music?"

"Yeah why not," he gets up and walks to his computer. "Maxine, do you want to see some of my pictures?"

"Sure," she shrugs, because apparently Maxine didn't like looking excited for anything, even things she enjoyed. "You got anything new?"

"Yeah, one or two pictures."

"Show 'em," she tells him. "Just show me your whole collection again."

Loud music started blasting, and Nathan joined her in the bed again. For another while they smoke and watch the slideshow projected on the wall, a collection taken on a monochrome camera she knows costs about six grand.

She can see they're good, but most of her attention is on their creator. Nathan smiles as he watches them, and for a moment he looks... just like her. Someone who loves photography, and takes pride in his craft. But she remembers what he did to Kate in both worlds, and what he may have done to Rachel Amber.

He sees her staring, and turns to her. His eyes are closing, and his smile is lazy. _The drugs are taking hold of him._

"Can I ask you something" she asks , her mind struggling through the fog settling in for a way to approach this carefully.

"Anything, Maxine," his voice is drowsy. _Maybe I can do this..._

"Have you..." _slowly, slowly._ "... worked with models?"

"Oh yeah."

"I've always wanted to work with one," she says, as she motions behind her back for Maximilian to get ready

"I can help you," he offers, learning forward for a kiss. "I can get you anyone you wish for."

Max tenses up, struggling not to jump as far as she could from him. He's so close she can smell his cologne. She swallows and steels herself, because the moment is finally here.

"I want Rachel Amber."

His eyes snap open, and his expression changes to surprise when time freezes. She gets on her feet and immediately loses her balance. She stumbles backward, hitting the wall. _Shit, the drugs are getting to me too._

She walks to Maximilian, every footstep sending a stab of pain to her head. _Not good!_ Max bites her lip as she grabs the rope hidden under her friend's jacket. She then goes back to Nathan, each step a mile long, and ties his hands behind his back followed by his feet. She feels blood running from her nose as she goes stand next to Maximilian.

Lastly, she wipes the blood off. And unfreezes.

"What did you say?" Nathan cries, then snaps his head from one way to another when, in his eyes, she's suddenly disappeared and appeared next to Maximilian. "What the fuck?!"

He tries to turn but loses his balance thanks to his tied limbs. He falls on the bed face-first, and turns toward them. "M-Maxine? How d-did -"

"Tell me about Rachel Amber," she orders him, struggling to sound strong when time freeze took so much out of her. "I know you're related to her disappearance."

"Maxine?" he asks, still dumbfounded.

"Nathan..." she freezes time again, kneels in front of him so they're face to face, and unfreezes it. "Answer the question!" she screams.

Nathan shrieks and wiggles to get away from her. He doesn't get anywhere, and simply stares at her with wide eyes glazed over with near-panic.

"'Rachel in the dark room'," she quotes, and sees his eyes go even wider. "What does that mean? And what did you do to Kate?"

The boy opens and closes his mouth several times but no words come out. He just keeps staring at her, barely blinking. She bites her lip again, and feels herself tremble. _Can I really do this? I have to, it's to get to the truth._

She freezes time again, and from her bag pulls the knife she took from Chloe's house. She sits on the bed next to Nathan and takes his hand in one of hers. It's freezing, and covered in sweat.

"I'm going to start counting to ten," she puts the knife on the base of his pinkie finger. He screams again, but doesn't move. He doesn't even seem to be breathing. "Every time I do, you can say goodbye to one of your fingers."

She sounds far from convincing, she knows, and her hands are shaking badly even though she has the dull side of the knife against his fingers, but the panic he worked himself into is doing most of the job for her.

"Please don't!" he finds his voice again, high-pitched and wracked by sobbing. For a moment she feels bad for him, but it quickly passes. "I swear I didn't do anything to Kate I just took her there and took pictures Iswearthatwasitidon'tknowwhyshestartedactingthewayshedid!"

"Slow down," she tells him, pressing the knife against him. "Where did you take her? The Dark Room?"

He's sobbing too hard to speak, but nods.

"Where is this Dark Room?!" she demands, his confession of hurting Kate, and what she became in this world, filling her with anger. When she slides the knife across his finger, her hand is steady. "Is that where Rachel is? Answer!"

"N-no..."

"Then where is she?"

"I... can't..."

"You can't what?"

"... answer that..."

"Why?" she demands again, but he doesn't answer. "One! Two!"

"THE BARN!" he screams at the top of his lungs. Max jumps away in surprise, dropping the knife. She starts reaching for it before he does something when she sees him laying still.

Unconscious.

"Huh," Maximilian stares at the two nervously. "That went well."

"Holy fucking shit, Max," Chloe laughs. "I wish I could have been there!"

"We could have used the getaway vehicle," Maximilian says, making the girl snort. Max chuckles as well, finally relaxing after the ordeal. "Seriously, though, it was kind of scary."

"You should have recorded it."

"Sorry," Max says. "Next time I spook someone I'll do it."

"There won't be a next time, though," her best friend sobers up. "You're leaving."

"I am," she sighs. "Any messages you want to pass along to your other selves?"

"Not really," Maximilian says.

"Tell myself to stop being such a bitch to you," Chloe says.

"Huh?"

"I see the way you look at me," her best friend smiles. "You look at me like I'm your responsibility. Hell, I almost did it earlier when I asked you to do you-know-what.

"We're friends, Max, best friends. We hold each other up," she tells her. "If I forgot that in the other time, I give you permission to slap me."

"Noted," Max smiles despite herself.

"So, how does it work?"

Max walks to the photo album. She takes the picture they took on the fated day and goes back to Chloe. "I go into this picture, and make the change."

" _Bon Voyage_ , Long Max Silver," Chloe says softly.

"Aye, aye, Captain Bluebeard."


	27. Part 2 Epilogue

Part 2 Epilogue

"Turn up the music!"

"What?"

"TURN UP THE MUSIC!"

"WHAT?!"

The first thing Max notices is the uncomfortably loud music. Her eyes adjust, and she sees she's sitting on the bed of Chloe's room. The looks around and narrows her eyes in confusion. The room is haphazardly decorated, with balloons tied around and a poorly-made banner reading CONGRATULATIONS! hangs from the ceiling.

She sees Maxie by the stereo, and Chloe and Warren on the 'dance floor', and her eyes sting with tears at seeing her walking around again, the tears washing away the memories of her broken best friend.

"WARREN TELL BOY MAX TO TURN UP THE MUSIC!" Chloe's scream is barely audible.

"WHAT?!"

Max looks at Maxie. He gives her a grin, and again she tears up at having her other best friend back as well. He rises an eyebrow, but she simply motions for him to kill the music. He does.

"What the hell, boy Max?" Chloe points at him.

"That was so loud!" a girl's voice says to her left, making her jump. She turns to Chloe's computer and sees Kate on the screen. The girl takes her fingers out of her ears and leans closer. "It really is an occasion to cry in joy, Max."

"What are we celebrating?"

"Seriously?" the bluenette gives her a curious look.

"Did you put something on our drinks, Chloe?" Maxie asks.

"Oh you shut up, boy Max."

"I blanked out," is Max's answer, which is true in a way. She doesn't have memory of the days that passed while she was Maxine.

"Max, you won!" Kate tells her, sounding as excited as if she'd been the winner of whatever she was talking about.

"Won what?"

"You really blanked out!" the girl laughs. "The 'Everyday Heroes' Contest, of course!"

END OF PART 2

NEXT: FINAL PART - ANGEL


	28. Setting Off

The sun is not out yet, making the very early morning feel even colder. Maximilian rubs his hands for warmth, and Kate follows his example; Warren is trying to act tough in his light jacket, but the clattering of his teeth gives him away. Chloe, meanwhile, is rubbing her chest and trembling, despite wearing at least three more layers of clothing than anyone else.

The early morning is freezing, but Max Caulfield doesn't even feel it.

"Yes, I packed that," she speaks into her phone, looking down the street with every other step.

" _Good. What about that black dress?_ "

"I packed it too, Mom," she assures her. "I'm as ready as I can be. Besides, it's only for a few days."

" _All right_ ," she can hear the smile on the other line. " _I had my doubts about sending you to Blackwell, but I'm happy you went. You've become such a different person, Maxine. You made a lot of friends, you even saved a poor girl from making a terrible mistake, and now you're in your way to making your dream come true"_

"Thank you," Max tells her.

" _Listen to me talking your ear off_ ," Mom laughs. " _Have a safe trip and call us when you get there!_ "

"I will," she ended the call.

"They wanted you to pack the entire room?" Kate asks with a smile.

"Pretty much."

"My parents are very overprotective too," the blonde's smile becomes sedated. "It's kind of a big switch, from all but disowning me to wanting to get me bodyguards."

Kate shakes her head, and her smile grows again. "Enough about me," she says. "When is he going to get here?"

"I know!" Chloe cried. "I'm freezing my ass off!"

"He's probably waiting around the corner, to make it more exciting," Maximilian comments. "I know his type.

"Now I'm worried you're gonna become like him, Max."

"Oh shut up," she stuck out her tongue.

As if on cue ( _just like Maximilian said_ , Max scratched her chin), Mr. Jefferson's car appears in the distance. Waiting for him to reach her feels almost longer than the wait she's just endured.

"Good morning, everyone," he gets out of the car. "I wasn't expecting a crowd."

"We came to say goodbye to Max, sir," Kate informs him.

"I'm glad you're here," he says, opening the trunk before taking Max's bags. "This is the first step toward her future, and it's always great to start with friends around you."

"You better take care of her, okay?" Chloe narrows her eyes while he puts the bags away. "If something happens to her I'll shoot you."

"Don't worry," he laughs, closing the trunk. "I'll be watching her at all times.

"All right, Max," he turns to her and motions to the car. "Time to get going."

Max nods, her lips suddenly dry. Her hands tremble, but she isn't sure if it's nerves or excitement. She walks to Warren first.

"Get some good movies to watch when I'm back," she tells him.

"What do you have in mind?" he asks.

"Surprise me," she grins, moving to hug Kate.

"Keep these two from killing each other while I'm gone, all right?" she tells her, pointing her chin toward her two best friends. "Drive the fear of God into them."

"God is all about love, not fear," the blonde chuckles. "But I'll try my best."

Max lets go of her, along with any worries for her emotional state. _Kate is strong. Much stronger than I give her credit for._

"I don't know why you asked Kate that," Maximilian embraces her. "Chloe and I are the best of friends, right?"

"We totally are," the girl says.

"You guys keep investigating," Max lowers her voice. "Look at this barn thing, okay?"

"You don't have to ask," Chloe spreads her arms. "So where's my hug, Maximus?"

Max slams into her, embracing her tightly. When the bluenette wraps her arms around her, Max finally understands the feelings inside her, and how she sees Chloe Elizabeth Price.

"I'm leaving, Chloe," she looks her in the eyes. "I'll be back this time."

"I know you will."

Max gets in the passenger seat with a smile. When Mr. Jefferson joins her in the driver's the smile grows even bigger.

"Are you excited, Max?" he sounds excited, as if he's the one making his dream come true. Her throat is too tight, so she simply nods. "Then, on to your future."

Mr. Jefferson takes off. She watches her friends from the rear view mirror until they disappear.


End file.
